Love Equals Drama
by Toaduss
Summary: Anger, Envy, Greed, Lust, a few of the Deadly Sins that ALMOST always come along with love. But no matter what, you can always guarantee that there'll be drama... *Full Summary Inside* ZeroXKaname
1. Long Time No See

Hiya Guyz! I've been practically DYING to do a ZeroXKaname story, so I just hope it does the guys justice ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will own Vampire Knight or the Characters (except Krysa, who's mine)

Summary: With both Rido and Shizuka dead, the vampire world is finally at peace, and Kaname and Yuki's marriage is approaching quickly. But with some new found emotions, and a long lost friend, and a hell of a lot of drama, will it all change?

* * *

Chapter 1 – Long Time No See – Zero's POV

"No"

"Zero, please be reasonable! It's very rare for us to get a new student and have them _**NOT**_ be part of some evil master plot." Kaien Cross was on the floor, clinging to my leg with an iron grip that was actually beginning to sting.

"I said **NO**! Get Yuki to show them around!" I shouted, trying harder to kick off the girly-haired annoyance attached to me.

"...Yuki is going over some wedding arrangements with Kaname..." An all too familiar pain ripped through my chest at the Chairman's words, giving me a whole new resolve as I sent him flying across the room.

"Damn it I said **NO**!" I roared, and stormed out of the office, slamming the door hard enough to break a few of the hinges. I sighed heavily, letting out the anger as I did the air, before calmly heading towards the gates. It's been three years since the Rido and Shizuka incident; you'd think I'd be out of this place by now right?

... Wrong

Why you ask? Because of one man... well... pureblood... vampire...

One pig headed, hypocritical, arrogant, sexy, sweet, kind hearted asshole who thinks he owns the world.

YES I just called Kaname Kuran sexy, sweet and kind hearted. Didn't you know? A lot could happen in three years.

Starting with the changes in Cross Academy. Thanks to said Pureblood, the whole school had been renovated. Meaning half of the school building was now designed to accommodate the older students who came here to specialise in certain fields. And you know what else that means?

I'm nineteen going twenty and I'm STILL stuck in this place. Stuck with all the STUPID fan girls; the STUPID AND POMPOUS Night Class and finally the STUPID Yuki with her STUPID peppiness. YES I called Yuki stupid, and it's about time someone did. I bet you're wondering "I swear you used to think the sun shines out of her ass?" right?

Well, has this ever happened to you? When you liked someone, then when you look back you're like "WTF WAS I ON?" because yeah, that's what I feel every time I look at Yuki. After Kaname publicly announced their marriage, the cute Yuki we USED to know and love DIED. In her place comes, Yuki-The-Super-Bitch! I used to think the whole Night Class was full of stuck up brats, but compared to the new Yuki, the may as well all be chavs. So, I'm supposing you guess that we aren't friends anymore, or even talking. In fact, if it wasn't for Kaien, I wouldn't have a reason to stick around anymore. The girl I thought I loved was gone, and the man I really did love... Again, that pain tore unmercifully through my chest. Who would've thought after all these years the memory still makes we want to cry...

_Broken._

_That's what I felt._

_Broken, torn, and completely shattered. I knew words could hurt, but I never knew they could hurt that much._

"_We're getting married Zero"_

_And that was it, that was how he left me. Without a reason; or even a goodbye. He left me lying there on his bed, with the smell of blood and sex hanging heavy in the air._

_After almost a year of being together, he just left me, just like that. Even though the Rido incident was finally over, and – after taking his place as Vampire King – no one would've dared to question or relationship._

_But instead, I got one night of bloody sex._

_Even though I was still so mentally fragile, even though I leant on him so heavily for the support he promised me. But I was obviously wrong. There was no relationship; there was nothing behind his promises. There was just... emptiness..._

_The only thing which ever brought me piece of mind was the fact that I'd only have to see him for a few more agonizing months; then I'd never see him again. That knowledge seemed to burn and cool my aching heart all at the same time; and everyday I prayed for that day to come... and for Kaname to be happy..._

_I watched him as he turned away from me, the room in complete silence as he walked away. I couldn't take it; I reached out to him, and gently called his name._

"_Kaname... Please...I lo—" The harsh slamming of the door cut of my pleading words. I even went as far as running to the door and opening it, praying it was some kind of sick joke and he'd be standing there; with that victorious grin of his that always made my heart stop. But he wasn't there..._

_That's when it set in. That's when I slammed the door and struggled to put to put my clothes on, before silently leaving through the window. I ran as fast as I could to the Day Class Dorms and locked myself in my room._

_Then I broke down and cried._

_That's when I promised myself to never beg for __**anything**__ again._

_And that's when I promised myself never to say the words I love you again._

Even now, every time I thought about it I felt like my heart was being shredding by jagged, rusty daggers. Even looking at Kaname had literally become impossible. It just hurts too much...

ENOUGH! I REFUSE TO GET MYSELF DEPRESSED! Shaking my head and giving myself a good hard slap, I finally approached the gates. I knew I didn't need to be here, but old habits die hard and it looked like the new Prefects needed the help. As the screaming Fangirls finally noticed me, they all fell silent, moving aside to let me through. I took my usual place against the wall; far enough for the Prefects to still do their job but close enough to help if needed. Who knew my glare had become legendary among the girls of Cross Academy? I couldn't help but smirk, pulling out my IPod just as the gates began to creak open. At least if I was going to go deaf, I'd rather it be because of my loud music than stupid Fangirls.

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I winced, managing to somehow hear them over my music. Still, ignoring them I watched as the Night Class Students filed out of the gates; High School Level leading with the College level right behind them. The usual bile began to rise but I tried to ignore it, expecting to see the usual. Kaname and Yuki would take the lead, with Yuki wrapped around him in a way which must be sickening to any other sane person. The only good thing about this was the fact that right behind them would be Ruka and Aidou; both looking as if they wanted to kill Yuki _**VERY**_ slowly and even more painfully. I suppose the constantly changing faces they make are too funny to ignore. It was always worth the wait.

My music went silent as I changed song, and it was only then that I heard my name being called.

"Zero! Zero! ZEERRRRROOOOOOOO! "

I looked up, trademark glare in place to scare of the girl calling me; but found myself freezing instantly. My eyes widened as I took in the jet black hair, falling gracefully in waves around a slightly tanned face. A familiar set of bright lavender eyes glittered in excitement as a huge grin spread across her face.

"What? After all these years all you do is stare? I expected a hug as least Zezo!"

"Krysa!"

A huge grin spread across my face and before I knew it, I was bolting across the grass and pulled her into the biggest bear hug I could. Even though my whole life didn't seem worth living only a couple of minutes ago, I felt as if I just found a reason all over again.

And it was then that Kaname and Yuki decided to walk through the gates.

* * *

So... Good? Bad? Just damn weird? I'm a bit worried about this, so please tell me what you think! BTW Zezo is Krysa's nickname for Zero – explained later in the story – and I'm NOT a Yuki hater people. Well... not much... ANYWAY, she's like this because we needed a bitch in the story, and I felt bad since it's usually always Ruka.


	2. Bitches All Round

Heya guyz! It's me again, I should be revising now since I have exams tomorrow =S but I felt bad leaving you guys without something to read. So now I'm gonna introduce Krysa to you guys properly.

So here you go! Hope you guyz like it! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2 – Bitches All Round – Krysa's POV

Silver hair which glittered in the sunlight; straight and just stopping at the shoulders. A sweeping side fringe stopping just above the long, thick eyelashes which sheltered a perfect pair of pale lilac eyes. Perfect teeth set in a wide grin as the face turned to look me, making me feel slightly hotter than I should.

**NO **_**FUCKING**_** WAY IS THIS THE SAME ZERO KIRYU I GREW UP WITH!**

Zero was **NEVER** that hot, so how in **GOD'S NAME** is **THIS** the **SAME PERSON**?

I mean, Zero was always shorter than me growing up, and was always scrawny too. So **SINCE WHEN** did he get taller than me, much less have a new – incredibly sexy – slightly built frame? Even as he ran towards me you could see the strength and grace in every step – both he _**NEVER**_ had whilst we grew up. I suppose this is why so many of these Fangirls had "I LOVE ZERO-SENPAI" hidden on the back of the posters they were showing the Night Class. Still, that's just...

Weird.

Freakishly weird.

"Krysa!" I snapped back into reality as he picked me up and spun me round, holding me in a tight embrace as I hugged him back laughing. Since when was his voice **SO SEXILY** (don't know if that's a word) **DEEP**?

"**WHO** are you and **WHAT THE FUCK** have you done to the Zero Kiryu I loved to tease?" I said as he placed me back down on the ground, he didn't even answer; he just threw his head back and laughed at me. "WHAT?" I asked confused.

"You look somewhere between confused and terrified at seeing me, that's why." He smiled down at me, "I know how you feel though. Since when did I have to look **DOWN** to talk to you?" I glared up at him but he continued laughing at me anyway; well, he did until I slapped him on the arm.

"Don't you **DARE** start taking the piss out of me Zezo Kiryu, or I swear to God—"

"Calm down Kya, sheesh... I see you're violent tendencies haven't changed..." He mumbled, rubbing his arm,

"What was that Zezo? Don't make me—"

"EXCUSE ME? CAN'T YOU SEE IMPORTANT PEOPLE ARE WALKING HERE? MOVE!" I stopped mid-sentence and stepped around Zero to look at who was talking to me. A short girl, with long brown hair stood in front of me, red-brown eyes looking at me with what seemed to be untamed envy and disgust. Why, I don't know, but the only thing disgusting around here was the way she looked and the way she clung to the guy next to her. She wore a tiny tube top and a mini skirt with some leather boots, but her clothes were so freaking small she may as well have wrapped 2 big belts around herself. I felt so sorry for the guy though; she was basically dry-humping him as he stood there – looking very uncomfortable by the way. His thick brunette hair hung in waves around his face, stopping at his shoulders. His maroon coloured eyes watched me blankly, not giving anything away as my eyes flicked between them. He was well dressed, simply wearing a short sleeved chequered shirt and Armani black jeans with a pair of matching British Knights. He was actually amazingly hot. So **WHY** in **GOD'S NAME** was he with this slut of a girl next to him? I inwardly sighed as everything just about clicked into place, before I stood and glared at her, refusing to move.

"God gave you legs for a reason, so why don't you just walk around us like normal people. Besides, if you were that damn important, we wouldn't be standing here in the first place now would we?" I smiled, looking at her coldly as I did so. She gasped, and I fought back my grin as she let go of that guy – now looking slightly relieved – to stomp towards me.

"Who the HELL to you think you are?" She shouted, obviously frustrated.

"Krysa Yue Avian, and even though I'm new here I've still heard a lot about you."

"Oh really? Why don't you share what you know with us?" She replied in a snide, high pitched voice. Big mistake.

"Gladly, you're the famous Yuki Cross. Once upon a time in a land far away you were a kind hearted girl who everyone loved and couldn't help but want to protect. Even though you were bit clumsy, you were a general all rounder in school. But then, some things happened in the school and you moved to the Night Class. All of a sudden the real you came out. You're actually a cold-hearted, loud-mouthed bitch who thinks the sun world shines out of her own ass. You treated you're former friends like so much shit that now they want nothing to do with you. You act like a slag and dress like a whore – that much is obvious. Most of the girls in the school think you have secretly got Gonorrhoea, Chlamydia and quite a few other STD because you sleep around so much. And most of the guys have apparently had sex with you, even though you have a boyfriend. That boyfriend just happens to be Kaname Kuran, the unfortunate guy standing behind you, who I'm guessing refuses to sleep with you since he thinks he'll probably catch something. The only reason you haven't had the shit beaten out of you is because people respect Kaname too much to do so"

The whole area had gone silent, but I was on too much of a roll to stop.

"Listen _Yuki_, I don't _CARE_ who you _THINK_ you are, but I _KNOW_ who I am. And I am _NOT_ the kind of person to take bullshit from _ANYONE_, especially not fugly little hoes like _**YOU**_. So why don't you get it into that thick skull of yours that just 'cus you tell me to do something doesn't mean I'm gonna do it. I'm not someone who knows Kaname well enough to care what happens to you, and I'm not only of the little juniors who are too scared to talk back to you. DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

Her jaw had pretty much smacked the floor by then, and all I did was turn away from her and link arms with Zero as I casually pulled him away.

"So Zezo, where are you gonna show me first?"

The next morning when I walked into History with Zero, I was greeted with a round of applause and cheering. It seems that some girls had recorded everything I said yesterday and had it posted all over the school over night without us realising. All day I was getting nothing but hugs, high-fives, cheers and free things. Everyone wanted to be my friend and, apparently, the dislike of Yuki was unanimous.

On my first official day of school I'd walked into class a hero and the most popular girl there.

Suck on _**THAT**_ Yuki Cross.

* * *

WOOOH! Bitch fest! But tell me guys. Good? Bad? Or just Damn Weird?


	3. Unexpected

*Beating self* I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! It's actually unbelievable how late I'm updating this, I apologize again... I'm a shameful author -_-' But I hope that I somehow manage to make it up to you guys with the next few chapters. Please Don't Kill Me People!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Unexpected – Zero's POV

_**1 Day Before...**_

As we turned the corner I couldn't help it as I burst out into a chorus of laughter. In minutes I was on my hands and knees, clenching my aching stomach yet still being unable to stop laughing. It'd been so long since I've ever laughed, and it was as if all of the laughter I'd missed out on came to me at once. Even though I stood staring at Kaname with a throbbing heart only a few minutes earlier, Krysa's... not so small outburst had managed to banish all the hurt inside me instantly – replacing it with joy and happiness. **THAT'S** what real friends are for...

"Are you done laughing yet?" I looked up at her, chewing her lip to hold back her own amusement and I begun all over again. Krysa finally gave in and I swear we spent about twenty minutes straight just laughing. Eventually, the pain in my ribs became too much and I forced myself to stick with a quiet chuckle, wiping the tears from my face.

"Okay, I'm cool now." I said, biting my lip to keep myself quiet. "Krysa Yue Avian you are truly something else." She snorted,

"Everything I said _**IS**_ true though! That's what people actually told me about her! It's not my fault that she can't handle the truth." I sighed, leaning my head back on my hands.

"I have a feeling you'll be the most popular school by tomorrow."

"Shut up Zero."

I don't know how long we went on like that, talking about how much our lives changed – with Krysa coming back to Japan after living in London for the last four years. It wasn't long before we reached the more touchy subjects, and I lead Krysa to the stables, where I sat down next to Lily and told her everything. About Shizuka... about Kaname. I never thought I'd ever be able to open up to anyone like that, yet when I was with Krysa it came so easy.

But wait, you guys don't know much about her do you? Well, Krysa is – surprisingly – my best friend, who I've known literally all my life. Our fathers had been best friends since nursery, with our mums being best friends since Middle school – it was inevitable that we'd be friends too. As if that wasn't enough, our two hunter bloodlines – the Kiryu and Avian bloodlines – are the two strongest out there, meaning us going on missions in the future is also inevitable. There's only a two month difference between us, yet growing up it was always Krysa's loud and boisterous personality which made me and Ichiru seem younger than her. I was heartbroken when she moved away to London, and it was only a few months after that the Shizuka Incident happened. As I told her I saw her face dropping, and her eyes filling with guilt as she listened to my story (and in the end I was the one who was cheering her up.)

"No matter what you say Zero; I'm not going to change my mind on the Shizuka Incident... Or Kuran" The last part came out as a quiet growl, and I found myself sighing again.

"Krysa... Please... Not this time okay?" I turned to her with pleading eyes, Krysa telling Yuki about herself was one thing, but not... not Kaname. I turned away and turned to look at Lily, stroking her side so I wouldn't have to look at Krysa. After a long silence, Krysa finally gave in.

"...Fine. I won't say anything to Kuran." She mumbled angrily, and I found myself hugging her in gratitude. YES, I DID just say hugging. No one here has ever known what I was like before Shizuka changed me, but now I'm glad I get to show a happier side of myself... even if it's only to Krysa.

"Thank you..." I mumbled quietly, before she began to try and wriggle away from me. I chuckled and let her go, beaming at her instead. "Well, it looks like I'll be the one showing you around the school – so how bout we head off to tell Cross?" I got up, dusting hay of myself, before pulling her up with me.

As we walked away I could feel my jaw beginning to hurt from smiling so much – I suppose this is another thing I've got to get used to.

* * *

**Present Day...**

"I told you so" I stated as I bit into my Krispy Kreme donut. Classes had finished for the day, and we were sitting under my favourite tree snacking. As expected, everyone had heard about yesterday, and everyone had decided to go out of their way to congratulate Krysa for what she did. At first it was kind of cool... but then it became annoying. Everyone just WOULDN'T STOP – guys and girls alike – and us sitting down properly to talk was more or less impossible. Krysa was literally the most popular girl in school, and since she never left my side I had to put up with it as well.

"They'll get bored of it eventually" She mumbled, I snorted and said no more. It was fast approaching the time for the class switch-over, yet we were still sitting here eating donuts. "Zero," I glanced up from my watch to see Krysa's face crumples into a frown. "Do you want to go to the Class Switch-Over? After yesterday I'm assuming that more people will be there hoping to witness something, we'll be needed." I nodded and we began to pack up and head over.

We reached the gates and we stood in my usual place, talking about what it was like for Krysa in London – with the pretty much constant rain and cold. We were so deep in conversation that I didn't even notice familiar creak of the gates opening, or the screams of fan girls as the Night Class students flooded out of the gates. But, what I did notice was that as I watched the Night Class move... Kaname wasn't there. Yuki stomped angrily at the front, jiggling horribly in denim hot pants and another tube top – doesn't this girl ever get cold? She turned to cast an evil glare at Krysa, who only smiled innocently and waved. Yuki huffed and started stomping harder, and I chuckled at her behaviour. The rest of the Night Class looked at Krysa, most of their eyes full of respect, with those closest to Kaname – Aidou and Ruka especially – looking at her with downright awe. I leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"See? Even the Night Class adore – and that never happens unless your name is—"

"Oh, pleeeeeeeeease, NO it doesn't"

When all the Night Class were inside the school building, and all the Day Class were in their dorms we began to head over to the Library to work on our History presentation. Krysa was talking, yet even so I found my mind wandering off. Where had Kaname disappeared to? And it was then, that as we turned the corner we ran into the very person in question. He stood stiff, arms crossed, eyes shifting coldly between the two of us.

"Can I have a word with you please?"

* * *

Okay, I'm apologising AGAIN because after making you guys wait so long for I gave you a basically useless chapter -_- But don't worry! I will TRY to make it better for you guys


	4. Let The Games Begin

Quicker update! I don't know if ALL my new updates will be this quick, but hopefully they will be =3

* * *

Chapter 4 – Let The Games Begin – Kaname's POV

A blinding rage filled me as Kiryu and Krysa turned the corner to face me.

You would think that it was because of the way Krysa had completely shamed my future mate only yesterday, and how Kiryu simply stood their watched. You would think it was because my over-sensitive hearing was the only one able to pick up Kiryu's laughter that night from the opposite side of the school. You would think **KIRYU** was the one I'd be mad at, as he – the Level D – should know better than let someone disrespect the purebloods which have kept him alive.

Yet as my eyes shifted between the two, I found all of my fury directed at the smaller girl to his right.

_**

* * *

1 Day Before...**_

I watched in utter horror as Kiryu clung onto some girl as if his life depended on it. My eyes remained glued to his all too familiar figure as he picked up the girl and spun her round, with a happiness I'd never seen on his face... ever. I kept watching as my Ze... no, not my Zero, as Kiryu smiled and laughed at this person, his eyes shining with a delight I'd never seen before.

_**He'd never looked at me like that...**_

The thought caused my heart to pound in a not so pleasant way - another thing which was all too familiar.

It's been three years since I left... no, since I abandoned Kiryu, and I did it in the cruellest way possible. I left with no explanation, and simply walked out on him. I thought I was doing the right thing for the both of us, I thought there was no need for explanation...

I was wrong.

So very wrong.

And now, it's too late for me to make things to go back the way they were, there's not point in me trying to justify myself now.

He hates me.

End of story.

I made the biggest mistake of my life by choosing the wrong person to spend it with, and I'd realised that too late.

I became aware of my surrounding as I realised Yuki – or the empty shell of the Yuki I used to know – let go of my arm and I looked up.

I watched in downright amusement as this girl told Yuki about herself, biting back a chuckle as when I realised that everything she said – even about me – was completely true. Yet almost instantly, that respect was replaced with jealousy as she linked arms with Kiryu and he gladly showed her the away. I couldn't stop wanton eyes from watching him his retreating figure.

_**He'd never let me touch him like that...**_

The day followed more or less normally, with Yuki bitching continuously about that girl – whose name I found out was Krysa. As I sat in physics I could hear the faint laughter of two people, and I instantly knew that one voice was Kiryu's. He was laughing? LAUGHING? Zero Kiryu who only ever glared - and if you were lucky enough, graced you with a quiet chuckle – was LAUGHING? And THIS LOUDLY? I strained my ears, realising that the other laughing voice was Krysa's and the jealousy returned with a vengeance.

_**He'd never laughed with me like that...**_

Who the hell was this girl? What made her so special that Zero would let his guard down like this? Even when we were lovers, I **NEVER** saw this side of him, **NEVER**.

"Kaname-sama?" I snapped out of my thoughts, realising I was emitting a deadly aura which was scaring the others in class.

"Sorry Sir, could you repeat the question?" I mumbled, hiding my aura, allowing the others around me to breathe easy. I glanced at Yuki, who was beaming happily at me, _she probably thinks all that anger was for her..._ I snorted inwardly, returning my thoughts, just as unwelcome voice chimed in my head.

_**You have no right to feel this way.**_

___**You were the one who abandoned him.**_

_**You were the one who made him cry.**_

_**And now, you want to be the one to destroy his happiness?**_

The truthful words cut deep, and I found myself aching inside. It was true; I was the one who left him shattered. For the last three years, I watched as the Zero I loved changed, completely losing himself and becoming completely unreachable. Everyday I would see him, standing at his usual place just out of sight of the Night Class... and everyday I unconsciously found myself turning around, just to check he was there. But...

_**Even if I did do that to him, can't I at least try to make things right now?**_

I stood up in class, excusing myself as I grabbed my bag and headed quickly through the door. The minute I was through, I used my vampire speed to get me to the Chairman's office. I knocked quietly, awaiting a response.

"Come in" I walked in to find Cross bent over a flower pot and rolled my eyes.

"Cross, I would like you to do something for me, something involving Zero Kiryu..."

_**

* * *

Present Day...**_

"Can I have a word with you please?" My eyes finally settled on Zero, who refused to look at me and turned to Krysa questioningly – ignoring my presence. "I'm talking to the both of you" I could feel the fury inside of me building once more.

"No one's stopping you from talking," My eyes turned away from Zero to the girl next to him, who was staring at my face with a blank expression. I focused a little more of my energy into controlling my aura and continued.

"Both of you are wanted by Chairman Cross, now" I turned away and began heading to the Chairman's office, only fastening my pace when I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. The two remained silent behind me, and the only noise filling the halls of Cross Academy was our breathing and the quiet howling of the wind. All the while, the irritation was still pumping in my veins; Kiryu didn't even acknowledge me, he just turned to Krysa instantly. What REALLY was so special about this girl? What the HELL can she do that I couldn't?

_**...She can stop his tears; you could only start them...**_

I sighed heavily, cursing my logical mind for always conjuring the answers I never wanted to hear. I looked up and realised I was in front of Cross' office, and knocked once before opening the door.

"Ah, you're all here! Please, take a seat!" I moved towards the two chairs to the left of the room and sat in one, going with the false hope that Zero would follow and sit in the other seat. I was proven wrong, and sat silently spitting curses at Krysa as she sat down, with Zero balancing himself on the armrest of her chair.

"Krysa! It's nice that you've come along too."

"Of course Cross, Zero is useless without me" She beamed at him, and I snorted, causing everyone – except Zero, who again chose to ignore – to turn to me. Cross looked at me pleadingly, whilst Krysa's purple eyes looked me up and down, before turning away with disgust. That little—

"Anyways! Zero, Krysa, I have some news for you – however I'm not sure you'll be too happy with the news I'm bringing—"

"What's going on Cross?" Zero spoke up for the first time, eyes fixed only on Cross, as if he'd forgotten I was there. I could feel my heart sinking...

_**Does he really hate me that much?**_

"Zero, Krysa, as of next week you two will be living in the Moon Dorms, and become Night Class students" I watched as expressions of shock and revulsion crossed the two faces, and I grinned to myself.

_**Let the games begin.**_

* * *

Why do I have the feeling my writing gets worse with every update? -_- Anyway, tell me what you think guys!


	5. Realization

Woooh! New Chapter! I'm so happy that my weekend is so free – though I suppose the fact that it's so empty should be kind of depressing -_- anyway, enjoy! Just to warn you guys, in this chapter there's a switch in POVs, and Kaname's thoughts get a bit smutty too – but not too smutty (sorry guys).

* * *

Chapter 5 – Realization – Krysa's POV

The bastard.

The sneaky, two-faced, arrogant, blood-sucking leech of a creature.

As I turned to him, a wide and devilish grin was spread across his face. That was when I knew that he was up to something, my eyes narrowed and I stood up from my chair, pacing towards him.

"You immature, obnoxious, sleazy, son of a—"

"Do you have a problem with me?" I was now face to face with his shoulders, and found myself having to look up to him, causing his grin to spread wider. I stood, undeterred by our physical differences, and kept my voice low and lethal whilst I glared into magenta eyes.

"How very convenient that after I insult your whore mate we find ourselves moving to the Moon Dorms Kuran. Is this your attempt at getting revenge? What are you going to do, drain me in my sleep? Oh, how the mighty must have fallen for the so called Vampire King to result to petty mind games" His eyes narrowed, his grin finally disappearing from his face.

"I advice to take a step back from me, _**child**_"

"Oh, is that a threat? Are you getting angry Kuran? Is your facade beginning to fade? Do you want to bite me? Do you want to sink your teeth into my neck like the leech you are? Try, we'll see the one who's left turned to dust."

"I said _**move back**_" He growled out, his aura hitting me hard, yet still I stood unmoving.

"And I say _**make me**_" But before anything could happen I found myself being physically dragged away from Kuran. I watched as Cross stood in front of Kuran trying to calm him down, and I could feel Zero's arms wrapped around me, pulling my back against his chest in a form of restraint as he tried to calm me down. Yet both of their words fell on deaf ears as our eyes never left each other, and I found myself putting every single insult of every single language I could into my gaze.

Yet, something surprising managed to break Kuran's glacial glare... Zero

"Damn it Cross get Kuran out of here!" His eyes left mine, and moved up to where Zero's head was above mine. I knew Zero wasn't looking at him, but I still kept my eyes trained on the vampire in front of me. I watched, stunned into silence as his eyes changed completely, before he bit his lip and turned away; storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. It was as if my body had frozen as I looked at the closed door, as if the horrible recognition had paralyzed my muscles. The truth was daunting, and I'd only just come to realise it.

_**Those eyes... were the same eyes Zero showed me when he was talking about Kuran...**_

* * *

- Kaname's POV -

I stormed into the Moon Dorms, splintering the door as I slammed it shut – ignoring the terrified eyes that turned my way. I didn't bother to hide my aura and I stomped up the stairs, breathing heavily so I wouldn't destroy everything in the lobby.

"Kaname?" I glanced up to find Yuki at the top of the stairs, slowly coming towards me. I could still smell the traces of sex she'd assumed I wouldn't be able to smell over her perfume – I didn't need to see her right now. "Kaname, what's wrong?" She ran down and grabbed a hold of my hand, and I slapped it away, causing everyone around us to gasp before I used my vampire speed to teleport me to my room. I locked the door behind me, before sighing heavily and sliding down the door. I sat leaning against it, fingers curled in my hair as I mentally beat myself.

I'm such a fool, how could I give that girl such a response. NEVER has anyone been able to get under my skin the way she does, the only other person was... I sighed again, raising my head to look at moon which shed silver rays across the room. That moon had seen everything; it had watched Zero growing up, me growing up, all of the doings of the Night Class. It had been our body guard as me and Zero lay in bed together, bodies entwined, the slapping sound of skin on skin filling the air around us. It had also been there when I'd left Zero, and now it had watched as the girl who I've only known about for two days dragged the beast within me closer to the surface.

DAMN IT! Why the HELL did I lose my cool like that? I NEVER acted that way before, EVER! And I even went as far as slapping Yuki's hand off of me – reasonable enough considering, but to do it in front of the whole Night Class, I don't need them undermining my future mate. Huh, mate? Only God knows who else she has "graced" with her body as a "mate", and Krysa has already completely destroyed any hold Yuki used to have over the students of Cross Academy. I sighed again, glancing at my bed, feeling my emotions battle each other once again inside of me.

How many times had I had Zero spread over that bed? The image of him, spread eagle, begging and pleading for me has never left my mind; my whole body can still remember it. The way he used to moan my name, the way he used to cling to me and drag his nails down my back as I slowly entered him... The look in his eyes as I watched him, their pale depths full of love and lust... My body gave shiver of pleasure as my heart shattered for what seemed to be the millionth time. I'd screwed up so badly, and I could tell that I did.

Because tonight, it wasn't me who Zero came running to, it was Krysa. It was Krysa, who he pulled into his arms, and it was me who was told to leave – even then he didn't look at me. After three years of nothing, I'm now back to the old Kuran – the pureblood which he only looked upon unfathomable hatred. Though this time, there won't be any Yuki to soften the blow, there won't be any love left build on. Instead, there was Krysa, someone who could make Zero happy without even trying, someone who could be there for him in everyway I couldn't.

And it's breaking my heart knowing that that could've been me...

* * *

Aw, poor Kaname! =[ But don't worry, things will get better for him! Next Chapter is the arrival to the Moon Dorms! What do you guys think will happen?


	6. A Change Of Events

Kai guys, I'm thinking about making chapters longer guys. What do you think? Should I? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! More POV switches here guys,

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Change Of Events - Zero's POV

I trudged unhappily through the sludge like mud towards the Moon Dorms, cursing not-so-quietly as my shoes kept slipping and losing their grip. I expected Krysa – who walking along side me without much difficulty – to be laughing at my struggle, but she remained silent, staring at the floor. I sighed and turned away, knowing no matter how much I stared at her she wouldn't respond.

It's been like this since last week, after her argument with Kan... Kuran. Krysa's suddenly become incredibly quiet, her face almost constantly wearing a frown of deep thought, her rarely breaking her silence to respond to me. I'm not particularly sure what caused the sudden change, but it worries me deeply that she's changed so much. I've tried to talk to her, tried make her go back to her loud and cheerful self, yet no matter what I do she remains in this state. I hadn't realised I was staring at her again until I felt my foot slide under me and found myself on the floor covered in mud, giving a howl in pain as I hit the concrete. She stopped and turned to look at me, and suddenly burst into a loud roar of laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S _**NOT**_ FUNNY! WHY IS IT _**NOW**_ THAT YOU DECIDE TO GIVE ME A RESPONSE HUH? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She ignored my anger and continued to laugh, clutching her chest as tears began to run down her face, her laughter increasing as she tried to mumbled incoherent sentences.

"HAHAHA... YOU... HAHAHAHA... MUD... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I continued to grumble as I lifted myself off the ground, trying – and failing – to wipe the mud off of myself. She continued to laugh anyway, and before I knew what I was doing I shoved her and she tipped sideways, landing in large puddle of muddy water. Now it was MY turn to laugh!

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She wasn't laughing anymore...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THESE SHOES ARE NEW! _**NEW**_! AND _**LOOK**_ AT MY _**HAIR**_!" I did, and then I continued to give her some of her own treatment by laughing at the top of my lungs. My eyes were closed, so I didn't notice she'd picked up some mud before I felt it smack me in the side of the face. I stopped laughing, and turned to glare at her, she was grinning menacingly at me. "Who's laughing _**NOW**_ Zero?"

And that was when all hell broke loose; it's also when we began to have a mud war. Yes people, a mud war, because we are just **THAT** mature that we decided to throw mud at each other. But eventually, angry shouted curses turned into laughter and we were on the floor, with only a few patches of skin and clothing mud free. I turned to her, taking in her brown-grey face and tried not to chuckle as I spoke.

"Feeling better now?" She smiled, looking down at her hands.

"A bit, I suppose beating you works a charm." She grinned, then sighed loudly. "I'm sorry about the way I acted last week." My eyes widened in shock,

"Is **THAT** what you've been thinking about all this time?"

"No, but it is one of the things I've thought about. Because I got snappy at Kuran, you ended up shouting and—" I stood up and yanked her up with me, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"Forget about it Krysa, I can't help that you were on your period—" That earned me a hard and painful slap on the arm, but I continued nonetheless "—and what do you mean one of the things? What else is there to worry about?" She stayed silent for what seemed for hours, her eyes focused on her mud covered hands, refusing to look at me. Eventually she began to speak, so quietly that I could barely catch her words even with my vampire hearing.

"Zero... Kuran... he—"

"WHAT AN EARTH HAS HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?" We both turned to find Cross staring at us (in another gay, pink frilly apron I might add) holding what seemed to be some sort of pie. I sighed, annoyed her interrupted and let go off Krysa's elbow.

"The mud was slippery, both of us fell." I lied, glaring at Cross, but he seemed completely undeterred.

"Both of you go upstairs and change now! There's no way I'm letting you enter the Moon Dorms like that. And use the back door of the Sun Dorms so you don't leave a mess behind you." Without a word, we both head back to the Sun Dorms, Krysa again refusing to look at me. Just as we approached Cross' personal bathroom, I spoke up.

"Krysa, what were you going to say about Kuran?" She turned to me with a smile,

"Don't worry! Pretend I didn't say anything!" and before I could respond I found the bathroom door slammed and locked in my face. I sighed again and went to my room, where I began to peel of my mud-covered clothes.

_I wonder what she was going to say..._

* * *

**-Aidou's POV-**

"WHADDA YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONNA BE LATE?" I watched as Yuki screeched and Cross placed what was _supposed_ to an apple pie down on the window sill.

"Like I said, Krysa and Zero are going to be late. If you would like to go and eat feel free, or you could have some of my apple pie instead!" He beamed, and she growled.

It was only yesterday that I (and the rest of the Moon Dorms) found out that Krysa and Zero would be moving to the Moon Dorms, as it was only yesterday that Kaname-sama decided to mention it. Even though I wished I knew earlier, I was happy that Yuki found out the same time as us – **PROVING** that he no longer thought of her as someone important enough to learn this before us. For the last three years this girl had been treating us like her personal slaves, and all this time we only did as we were told because of our respect for Kaname-sama. But finally (**FINALLY!**) there was someone who didn't care enough about Yuki and told her straight what she was.

This is why I love Krysa, I actually officially lover her.

...Okay, not _**literally**_, but you know what I mean. Anyway, pretty much everyone was ecstatic that she would be joining the Moon Dorms – minus Yuki for obvious reasons, and Kaname-sama who didn't really show us how he felt about it. My heart kind of sank when I heard they would be late, but I knew something like that would happen since Kaname-sama hadn't come downstairs when Cross had arrived. Still, I was willing to sit here and wait – ignoring Yuki's heated words – for them to arrive.

Well, I say them, but Krysa's the only one I was waiting for. Fair enough, I didn't hate Zero anymore (the shared hatred of the "new Yuki" seemed to have caused everyone to bond a little bit more) but I didn't necessarily like him either. It had been a long three years for all of us; but for Kaname-sama especially. His beloved Yuki was gone, and what was left was the school whore; I know he never let it show, but you could see it broke his heart. Nowadays it seemed like more and more he had that hurt hidden just below the surface of his beautiful-but-blank face; and it broke _**MY**_ heart that he felt that way.

But was worst was the fact that he knew, EVERYONE knew. Every time she snuck into the Moon Dorms early in morning, you could still smell the faint scent of sex on her skin. Yet even then, he'd always welcome her back to the Moon Dorms as if nothing was wrong...

Not this time. Ever since last week, when he slapped her hands off of him (I died of happiness while witnessing this!) he hasn't spoken to her, much less let her touch him. And believe me she tried. This sudden change of events was something I'd been looking forward to for so long, and I couldn't wait to see the outcome.

And just as I thought this, I saw the door open...

* * *

**-Zero's POV-**

I opened the door to the Moon Dorms as quietly as possible, hoping not to be noticed. But as I opened them, I realised everyone's eyes were turned to the door already. I walked inside, letting Krysa in before closing the door.

"You guys are finally here! Would you like some of my amazing apple pie! I made it myself" Cross said happily, shoving the pie towards us.

"That alone makes me not want to try it." I said simply, scanning the room. It seemed most of the Night Class had gathered in the lounge, with all of Kuran's usual group closest to the door, and the man himself standing at the top of the stairs. Our eyes connected for a split second, and before the pain could enter mine I turned my head away, looking to the floor instead. My actions didn't go unnoticed, and I felt Krysa's foot nudge mine in some kind of reassurance.

"AND WHAT TIME EXACTLY DO YOU CALL THIS?" I looked up and found Yuki glaring at us, but most specifically Krysa.

"Cross, where are our new rooms?" Krysa said softly, completely ignoring Yuki, who continued to fume at us.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME WAITING LIKE THIS! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN WAIT FOR AN INCOMPETENT HUNTER AND A LEVEL D!"

"Then go do them. Or are you simply planning to make a scene so you can storm out and leave everyone to believe that you're **NOT** going to sleep with another Day Class student. Which you are, as per usual" Krysa put flatly, I bit back a grin as I simply continued to watch the two.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"You've said that already _**Princess**_, is your vocabulary that lacking that you can only say this much to me?" Krysa sneered,

"CROSS! YOU SEE WHAT SHE'S SAYING TO ME?"

"Don't turn to Cross when you're stuck, **brat**. You've stood their and insulted me and Zero for no reason, the least I can do is return your _**kindness**_."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

"Go on and try, unlike Zero here I won't think twice about sticking an anti-vampire bullet in your head. Provocation and retaliation bitch"

"**Enough**" A quiet voice came from the top of the stairs, causing everything to fall silent. I heard his quite footsteps echo in the silence, and keep my eyes low as he stood next to Yuki. "I'll show you two your rooms," he said calmly. Yuki turned to him with pleading eyes, clinging to his side to seek refuge.

"Kaname..."

"Go do what you need to do Yuki" He said simply, not even so much as turning to look at her, and this shocked me – and everyone else – beyond words. Well, everyone else it seems, but Krysa. Yuki clamped her mouth shut and run towards the door, barging past me as she opened it before shut after her. The room returned to silence, and Kuran said nothing as he turned and began to head up the stairs. Krysa followed without a word, and so did I, not daring to look at any of the others in the room.

This change of events was BEYOND unexpected.

* * *

-**NEXT CHAPTER ONE-LINE-PREVIEW**-

What I expected was hostility between them, even arguments. What I didn't expect was for her to be leaving his bedroom...

* * *

DUN DUN DUHHHHH! Who's saying these words you ask? Who's leaving whose room you ask? Find out next chapter guys X-P


	7. Confusion

Another quick update guys! Basically, I'm completely snowed in and can't get to school, and me being the good schoolgirl *cough**LIES**cough* that I am have no homework to do, so here I am! -_- Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Confusion – **Zero's POV**

Silence... Complete silence. Maybe it was because it was already day, and all of the Night Class were asleep. Maybe it was because everyone was afraid to even so much as utter a word after last night. But whatever the reason, the silence resonating through the Moon Dorm halls bothered me. A lot. It made it way too easy for my mind to wander back to what happened last night...

"_Go do what you need to do Yuki" He said simply, not even so much as turning to look at her,_

That was not the reaction I was expecting from him, and the green little monster within me couldn't help but rejoice at it. I expected him to get all angry at Krysa again, to throw her out of the Moon Dorms, **SOMETHING**. But his calmness completely shook me, Kaname (damn it! **KURAN**!) seemed to be... so... well... hollow. Usually, whether I liked it or not I could easily see through the mask he puts up to keep everyone out. Yet, last night, I saw... nothing. I've never seen that look on his face before, and it tore at my heart to see him that. I sighed heavily, turning on my side I curled up inside my thick blanket, deep in thought. What the hell had brought on this change?

Krysa had changed, Kaname had changed, and all of this happened right after their argument last week. Something else happened that night, I'm sure of it, something I missed... but what? I frowned, thinking hard to recall that night. They'd got angry, I remember that. They threatened each other, I remember that. But what else? The only thing I didn't look at was Kaname's face...

His face? That doesn't make sense. Did he mouth something to Krysa out of anger? Did he regret it afterwards? What the _**HELL**_ happened? I rolled onto my back again, staring up at the cream ceiling of my new room. Something else that worried me was the fact that Kaname went out of his way to take me where MY room was first (it also happened to be located right next to his, but I can worry about that later) even though Krysa's was opposite his, AND closer to us. He made sure to say that was her room, but to walk me to mine. I don't like that they were alone, anything could've happened to her...

_**Though you know you're more worried about Kaname right?**_

I ignored the thought and finally got up from my bed as quietly as possible, stretching before making my way to the door. I slowly turned the handle, pulling the door only far enough for me to see down the hallway without having to stick my head out. I had to walk past both Kaname and Krysa's rooms to get to the stairs to go hunting for food (no pun intended -_-'), it'd been a while since I took any blood tablets, and my throat was beginning to feel that all too familiar aching thirst. Yet just as I about to pull the door fully opened I stopped, hearing the click of another door handle being turned.

I pushed the door a bit, making it seem completely closed as I watched. I saw Krysa open her door and look around, and I sighed in relief, getting ready to wish her good morning when I found my breath caught in my throat again. I watched, wide eyed, as Krysa ran quickly across the hall to knock quietly on Kaname's door, before the door opened and she slyly crept inside.

Wait... What?

* * *

-**Krysa's POV**-

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as I pressed my back to Kuran's door, my hunter instincts and putting me on full on alert, the hairs standing up all over my body as I stood, watching the pureblood sitting watching me from the sofa. This seemed like such a good idea yesterday, but now?

Not so much.

"You can move from the door Krysa. Even though you think I'm a beast who would simply attack you when you're within reach, I can assure you that I can behave myself." He seemed amused by my actions, and my pride kicked in. I pushed away from the door and stomped to the sofa opposite him, before dropping into it rather loudly. I glared hard at him, as he simply raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to speak. I didn't want to talk idly with this Vampire, so I decided to get straight to the point.

"You still love him don't you?"

Kuran's eyes widened in shock, but almost instantly his mask was back.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Leave" He said simply, standing and moving towards the window, I kind of had a feeling it would be like this.

"I'm talking about Zero Kiryu, the person who was your lover three years ago," I watched as he stood by the window, dropping some blood tablets into a glass of water, turning the crystal blue liquid a bloody red.

"I told you to leave" I persisted nonetheless.

"I saw the way you were looking at him that night Kuran; I saw how much it hurt you to see him take my side"

"Krysa—"

"Even after all these years, you still love him don't you? It still tears you apart that you can't be with him, right?"

"I _**won't**_ repeat myself, again"

"And do you know how I recognised the look in your eyes?" I kept my voice calm, even as he turned on me with blazing red eyes, doing little to hide his immensely angry aura.

"**I told you to—**"

"Zero still loves you Kuran." He stopped instantly, the aura disappeared and his eyes flashed with so many emotions, I could only catch a few. Anger, sadness, confusion and... Hope? Realising I had the upper hand, I kept talking. "He's still completely and utterly smitten, the reason he doesn't look you in the eye isn't because he hates you. It's because after what you did, it hurts him to see you completely fine without him..."

"You're lying"

"Why would I lie about this Kuran? I may be heartless to all vampires, but Zero is the only exception. He's one of the people closest to me, and I love him like a little brother. Do you think I like seeing such a prideful, boneheaded Pureblood break his heart? Do you think it doesn't piss me off that you chose that sluttish monstrosity over my beloved Zero? Do you? If it wouldn't have hurt him so much I would've taken your head the minute I had the chance!"

"I don't believe you..." I stood and lost control completely.

"And you're doing it again! Acting like you know everything, acting like you have everything under control when you don't! Do you know what it's like to see Zero burst out into tears out of sorrow? To cry like there's no tomorrow because of one man who doesn't even deserve to kiss the ground he walks on, much less be with him? DO YOU KURAN? _**DO YOU?**_ BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DO AND IT BREAKS MY DAMN HEART TO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! FAIR ENOUGH, I _**LOATHE**_ YOU RIGHT NOW FOR THE WAY YOU'VE TREATED HIM, BUT I WENT OUT OF MY WAY TO COME TO YOUR ROOM WHEN I COULD'VE BEEN SLEEPING JUST TO OFFER YOU HELP! JUST SO YOU CAN DUMP THAT USELESS TRASH AND GET BACK WITH ZERO, BECAUSE AT LEAST HE WON'T SLEEP WITH EVERYTHING THAT MOVES AND WILL LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE! NOT YOUR **MONEY** OR YOUR **STATUS!**"

I was breathing hard, and turned to stomp back to the door, hurling insults at him on my way, completely oblivious to his reaction.

"FORGET IT! YOU USELESS WASTE OF SPACE AND OXYGEN, STAY WITH THAT WHORE AND KEEP BREAKING HIS HEART! JUST KNOW THAT I'LL BREAKING A LOT MORE THAN THAT ON YOUR WEDDING DAY!" I'd approached the door, and just as I gripped it to yank it open, I heard a quite voice from behind me.

"Wait..." I stopped, unsure of what I just heard, I turned to glare at Kuran, his eyes cast downward, his hair covering most of his face. "Please..." He clenched his fists, and he looked up at me with eyes full of steely determination.

"Help me get Zero back..."

My anger disappeared and I sighed heavily, running my hand through my hair.

"About fucking time, Kuran"

* * *

-**Zero's POV**-

It had been three hours since Krysa walked through Kaname's door.

Not seconds. Not minutes.

**HOURS.**

I'd been sitting by my slightly open door waiting for her to re-appear. It was cold, and I wished to crawl back into my bed but confusion and curiosity kept me rooted in place.

Why the hell was she taking so long?

Why had she even gone in there in the first place?

There are only three reasons as to why I've ever seen people disappear with Kaname that long.

1. When they were in lessons.

2. When he was being dragged to meetings.

3. When we were lovers.

I _**KNOW**_ lessons haven't started yet, and I know for a fact that they don't have meetings together, but the only other reason left was...

I shook my head violently to banish the thought. Krysa would never do that to me, it's an insult to even consider that as a reason. But, other than that my mind came up blank. A soft click broke the eerie silence of the Moon Dorm halls and I spun around to watch. What I expected was hostility between them, even arguments. What I didn't expect was for her to be leaving his bedroom... or even entering it in the first place, much less what happened next.

Krysa began to walk quietly out of the room, checking that no one was around. Just as she was about half way Kaname came out and grabbed onto her wrist to stop her, I watched as she turned to him, watched as he said something to her - so quietly that I couldn't hear; with his sweet, kissable lips moving just enough to speak properly, but not enough for me to lip read. I continued to watch as Krysa smiled, mumbling a response just as discreet, before he let her go and she slipped into her room. My eyes stayed glued to Kaname's face as it broke into a truly happy smile, before he turned and went back into his room. A saddening thought rung clear in my mind, causing me a whole new kind of ache...

_**It's been so long since he smiled at me so happily...**_

It hurt that, in that moment, my envy matched my confusion.

* * *

Hope you like it ^_^


	8. Broken Friendships

YAY for super fast updates! And I know this story doesn't really have a particular time scale – as in seasons n stuff in the story – so I'm going to try and incorporate some. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8 – Broken Friendships – Zero's POV

_I slowly slid the door open, flinching at its quiet croaking, sighing in relief at the undisturbed pair in the bed..._

_Wait..._

_Pair?_

_With horrified eyes I walked into the room, and looked down onto the bed below me._

_Kaname lying under the blanket, his soft pale skin bare, his thick brown locks tousled spread around his pillow, his body curled around an all too familiar figure._

_I didn't want to believe, I wanted to assume it was another girl with long, wavy black hair. Yet as the head rose to reveal of pair of sleepy purple eyes..._

_My worst fear was confirmed._

"_**How could you do this to me?"**_

*End*

I was startled out of my _nightmare_ by the merciless ringing off my alarm clock, and whilst groaning in frustration I sat up and hit the snooze button. I sat in silence, replaying the dream over in my mind before sighing heavily and pulling my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them in despair. It had been three weeks since I first saw Krysa enter Kaname's room, and in those three weeks she had visited him four more times in the early hours of the morning. Now, without even realising, it had become my usual routine to wake up hours before to witness this, all the while my heart becoming more frantic and my mind more scrambled. In all these three weeks, she acted completely normal, and so have I, yet never has she mentioned anything to do with her morning visits.

And now I was having nightmares about it.

Deep down in my heart I **knew** that Krysa would never be able to do such a thing to me. I mean, she's basically the sister I never had...

_**Sisters have slept with sisters husbands before.**_

**Fuck you logic.** It's my bloody brain which is making me want to accept the heartbreaking truth, and damn it I don't **want** to. I don't **want** to think that Krysa has changed into this kind of person; I don't **want** to think that she'd betray me this way. And yet, no matter how much faith I have in her, the logical part of my brain can't help **but** play out every single scenario to its fullest extent. I don't know what to do, what to think, and the only person I would ever turn to with this kind of thing is **Krysa**. It's at times like this that I wish I wasn't such an unsociable bastard all the time.

"Are you okay there?" Krysa's soft voice broke the silence of my room and my head snapped up to look at her; "Sorry, you didn't reply when I knocked so I was checking to see if you were awake." she closed the door before coming over and sitting next to me on my bed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you..." My quiet mumble faded off and the room was filled with a heavy silence, whilst an internal battle raged inside my head. My heart was telling me to let everything go and just trust the two most important people in my life, but my head was telling me too simply as the question. But really, me brain is just ridiculous, how the hell would you frame that question? "Krysa, have you been fucking my ex and complete love of my life in the bedroom next door to me?" That **ISN'T** something you just come up with, and I wouldn't say that anyway! AAAARGH!

"Zero..." I snapped my head up again, but found it hard to turn to look at her, so kept my eyes firmly glued to the wall in front of me. "Are you okay? You haven't been acting... the usual way around me. Is there something you need to tell me?" My heart sank, I could hear the worry loud in clear in her voice, and I wanted so much to able to offer her some sort of comfort... but not now. So, I tried to answer as truthfully as possible,

"I'm not okay,"

"Want to talk?"

"NO" My instant answer sounded harsh even to my ears, and I instantly regretted the tone I used. I wanted to look her in the eye and speak... but I was worried. I didn't know **what** I would do, so I did the only thing I could. I ran away. "I think you should leave now Krysa." I said, turning to finally look her in the eye, and glaring at her as hard as I could. Her eyes widened in shock, then her head dropped, with her hair falling to complete cover her face as she muttered a quiet okay whilst getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. I turned away to look out of the window, frowning at the almost intense sunlight.

"...When you feel like you want to talk to me, you know where to find me." I didn't so much as turn as she closed the door quietly behind her, dropping my head and feeling the wave of guilt hit my like a bucket of icy-water. It's not her fault that my imagination keeps getting the better off me; and even if she is going to Kaname's room in the mornings it's probably because of me, in one way or another.

_**Or maybe you're just being over ambitious Zero.**_

And again, my logic kicked in and made everything ten times worse.

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER – Kaname's POV**

I didn't like this development.

I didn't like it at all.

Zero and Krysa seemed to be drifting further apart, and it was painful to watch.

At first, when it all started four weeks ago – around when Krysa offered to help me – things weren't as bad, but as time went on things became more prominent. When Krysa would talk to him in class, he was really unresponsive and he kept his words to the bare minimum. At first Krysa would keep talking, trying hard to keep the conversation going with Zero's short sentences, but when he became completely unresponsive Krysa gave up on trying. When you look over to their table, you don't see the laughing friends always getting into trouble and annoying everyone in the class with their continuous whispering anymore; you see two people sitting there in silence, not even so much as looking at each other and speaking only when it was necessary for the lesson. At lunch, you don't see them at their usual space under the tree in the quads; you see Krysa in the library and you don't see Zero at all.

It really worried me. It worried everyone. Friends who've been close for as long as they have shouldn't let something come between them; but the thing that worried me the most was the fact that for some reason, I couldn't help but feel remorse for the situation. It was out of spite and jealousy that I initially asked for them to be moved to the Night Class, what if I'd ruined their relationship by doing that? What if I was the reason that Zero finally lost his only close friend, and became truly shut off emotionally from the world? What if I'd done that to him? I couldn't bare the thought; I would never do that to him intentionally - **EVER**. Jeez, even now I'm still managing to cause him pain and I ended our relationship three years ago; how can he love some one like me? All I ever seem to do is hurt and isolate him; I don't know how I'm ever going to win him over.

But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try.

It just means it'll be a miracle if he actually accepts me back.

Still, it's too late for me to back out now. My plan is supposed to go into action very soon, just as our summer holiday starts.

I just hope that while that goes on, Zero and Krysa would go back to the way they were.

For both of their sakes.

* * *

Ah noes! Poor Zero & Krysa! But at least Kaname is FINALLY going to do something...


	9. Make Up

It's me again! I'm having more exams – because my school is gay that way – but I felt bad about leaving you hanging, so here you go! ^_^ P.S. FIGHT! FIGHT!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Make Up – **Krysa's POV**

"Good morning Zero!" I beamed up at him, but was simply greeted with a blank gaze instead. I sighed silently in relief – at least it wasn't a cold glare this time.

"Good morning," He said simply, before disappearing into the crowd of Night Class students, but I couldn't help but feel happy still. I was getting more responses out of him recently; maybe he'll FINALLY tell me what's wrong soon. I slipped through the crowd to where the others were in the front. You wouldn't think it – me being a vampire hunter and all – that I wouldn't get along with vampires, but as I walked up to Ruka I'd realised that we'd come to accept each others existences. What can I say? Yuki was good at bringing people together that way.

Speak of the devil...

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I watched as she barged her way past the Night Class students, her attire managing to be – impossibly – more revealing than ever. I gagged and turned my eyes away, hoping they can be saved from the worst of the damage she causes them. I grinned evilly as my earlier conversation with Kaname cropped into my head, more than happy to know that I was the one left in charge of handling Yuki whilst Kuran worked on Zero. By the times gates were opening my cheeks were hurting from grinning too much.

As usual, we walked out of the gates into the hand of screaming fan girls – and the occasional fan boys.

And as usual, those girls tried to throw themselves at the Nigh Class – again, Kuran especially.

But what happened next was completely unusual.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yuki roared at the girl below her on the floor, the girl hadn't done anything wrong. She was at the front of the fan girl hordes and just happened to be pushed out of the line and into our path. That's completely normal; usually Yuki would simply snort and walk around the girl... what was this reaction?

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She looked up at Yuki, her whole form trembling. You could tell she was one of the first years, and I quickly began to push my way to the front, feeling sorry for her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS HOW MUCH THESE SHOES COST? DO YOU?"

"Yuki, that's enough!" Kaname came up behind her and grabbed her wrist, but she slapped it away.

**SHE**

**SLAPPED**

**HIS**

**HAND**

**AWAY**

WHAT THE **HELL IS GOING** ON AROUND HERE?

"Don't touch me Kaname! Don't touch me!" Silence had fallen upon the students, and I used this to my advantage, quickly sliding into place next to the girl to help her up and comfort her. She quietly thanked me, before running into the hands of her friends in the crowd.

"AND YOU!" I sighed, knowing that Yuki had now turned her anger to me. I turned round to respond and cold skin smacked against my cheek. I stood frozen, realising that the thing that hit my face was her hand.

**...**

**...did she just slap me?**

**...**

**...DID SHE JUST SLAP ME?**

I watched as a smug grin spread across her face.

**OH HELL NO!**

I pulled back my fist and crashed into her nose, sending her sprawling across the floor.

That was when all hell broke loose.

**

* * *

-Zero's POV-**

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

I tried to barge my way through the crowds to get to Krysa, and when I finally approached the clearing the expected scene lay before me. Yuki's face was swollen, blood running from her nose and lip, pieces of ripped out hair scattered on the earth around her as bruises began to show quickly on her pale skin... I just knew this would happen.

Why?

Because Krysa isn't like normal hunters.

When the first hunters were born from those who hated and were betrayed by the ancient vampires; most of them believed it was only the Level Ds and Es which became the first hunters. They believed it was only the tired and abused slaves who turned against their masters and begun hunting them down.

They were wrong.

Krysa is a direct descendant of one of the few purebloods who worked with the revolt, who gave up their bestial ways to become hunters. They're the Pureblood Hunters, and **VERY** few of them are still around today. Not only are they just as powerful, if not more so, than other Vampire Purebloods; but if a vampire were to ever fight against them seriously, their powers – such as the accelerated healing etc – becomes useless. Right now Yuki is about as powerful as a human going up against a trained Ninja, and no matter how much I hate her for taking Kaname away from me, an angry Krysa is just too much a punishment.

I sprinted into the clearing and grabbed Krysa's arms from behind, it was only then that I noticed Kaname picking up a semi conscious Yuki and holding her as well. I met eyes with him and mouthed a quick and genuine thank you before dragging Krysa away into the forest ignoring her shouts of protest. I watched over my shoulder as Kaname raised his voice to order the night class in doors as he power walked towards the gate, he turned and caught my eye. I smiled in thankfulness again, and my heart leapt as a smile graced his lovely lips before he disappeared through the gates. I blushed furiously and tripped, taking Krysa down with me.

"Sorry..." I mumbled pulling her up, grabbing her face to examine her. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she? Did she hit you with a rock or something? She's sly that way—"

"I'm fine Zezo!" She said, swatting my hands away, "As if a brat like that could hurt me anyway. **BITCH!** How dare she slap me! I should've kicked her in her fucking neck the stupid little hoe—"

...

...

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help it. I can't believe after looking like she was seriously going to slit Yuki's throat, she could just stand there and bitch like nothing happened.

"DAMN IT ZEZO DON'T LAUGH AT ME! THAT BITCH NEEDS TO **DIE! DIE I SAY!**" I clenched my stomach as I collapsed to the floor again, rolling onto my back hoping that I could get air but failing. I could feel tears running down the side of my face as Krysa continued her rant above me, and that was when things finally clicked into place.

_**I've been such an idiot.**_

I can't believe that I was really thinking that Krysa would betray me like that. I'm such a moron, this girl really is my sister to me, and a proper sister would never do something like. And Krysa wouldn't either. I know that there are still a lot of things left to be explained, but I can wait. And knowing Krysa I bet she'shave probably concocted some evil plan to kill Yuki with Kaname's help, and that's something I can't wait to see.

As I sat up, my laughing finally calmed, I pulled a grumbling Krysa down next to me and into my arms for a bear hug.

"LET ME GO YOU SORRY EXCUSE—"

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk Krysa, it was more than uncalled for. Thank you for putting up with me all this time." I mumbled into her hair quietly, before pulling away to smile at her.

She looked at me as if I was **insane**.

"Zezo, I've told you that those things aren't chopped up tea leaves. You should really stop taking them; they're really not good for your health..."

"Krysa I'm not taking drugs,"

"Aw, so you were just having your usual annual period then... my bad." I playfully slapped her arm and she giggled.

"Though... there is one thing... I want to ask," She looked at me expectantly, and I turned away to look at some rocks. "...Can you ever imagine yourself... you know... with Kaname?" I mumbled looking up at her.

**Again**, she looked at me as if I was **insane**.

"Zero, right now I'm really worried for your health..." She stared at me suspiciously, putting her hand up to check I didn't have a fever.

"I'm serious!"

"Well, the answer is no... Ew. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but the idea of someone literally chomping on me if we ever had sex kind of disturbs me." I dropped my head, hoping to hide my blush as I remembered what exactly Kaname used to _chomp on_ when we had sex.

"Okay..."

"Though... Zero... since we are on the subject, and since you probably know about my fan girl ways by now, you still haven't told me about your little dirty escapades with Kaname. The teacher probably isn't expecting us in class and everyone's gone—"

Before she finished her sentence I had already bolted towards the Academy, my face a crimson red as I heard her shouting and footsteps behind me.

Maybe it **was** better when we weren't talking...

* * *

Aw! ROFL Yuki got POWNED! X-D The beginning of Kaname's plan will – hopefully – kick in next chapter! R&R


	10. Trip?

YAY for quick updates and study leave! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 10 – Trip? – **Kaname's POV**

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

I barely managed to control my anger as I continued to clean up Yuki's bruised and bloody body. She looked absolutely horrible, with more of her skin now purple-blue instead of its usual pale white. Though, WHY she hadn't healed yet was beyond me. It was almost as if she'd become human...

"I was silencing that impudent girl who believes she's above!"

"And is that _really_ what you think you just did? If anything you embarrassed yourself by throwing a tantrum and getting beat up!" I knew my voice was rising, but I'd had enough of Yuki's ways.

"Why are you standing up for her?"

"Why are you trying to undermine me? What makes you think that you have the right to slap my hand away?" I'd pulled away and stood, glaring down at her. She rose up in anger as well, glaring back up at me.

"Answer my question Kaname!"

"I'm not standing up for anyone! I'm telling you that your behaviour was appalling! As a pureblood, you're supposed to gain the respect of those below you with your actions. Your actions are disgracing the Kuran name!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"How dare **I**? How dare _**YOU**_ act the way you have been! You may be young in Vampire years; but you're still old enough to know how to behave!"

"What happened to you Kaname? You used to be so kind and gentle to me!" I could see tears welling in her eyes, but I ignored the slight pain it caused me, this wasn't my Yuki anymore.

"What happened to me? What happened to _**YOU**_ Yuki? The Yuki who I was willing to marry wasn't the Yuki standing before me! She was sweet and caring, she loved her friends and treated everyone fairly, and she was someone who deserved to be given my love and so much more! But you, **who are you**? You think I haven't been kind and gentle? What about the fact that every noble who dares to insult you gets punished by me? What about the fact that the very first time you slipped away to sleep with a boy of the Day Class, even though I knew, I welcomed you back with open arms? Not once, but **every single time for the past three years**. You dare to say that I've changed, but what about you? My dearest Yuki is gone, and you're what has been left in her stead. Choosing you was the biggest mistake I ever could have made!"

"Kaname..." I watched her reach a hand out towards me, and this time I was the one to slap it away.

"Don't touch me!" Turning around, I stormed out of the room and slammed the door, feeling the wall vibrate as I did. Sighing, I slid down it and sat one the floor, gripping my hair in frustration, knowing that she would be in tears right now.

Why was everything going so wrong so early?

* * *

**-Zero's POV-**

A sudden sharp pain in my chest shocked me and forced me to stop running.

It hurt, it really hurt.

"Zero!" I saw Krysa approaching, and tried to straighten my body, the pain beginning to ebb away very slowly. "Zero, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... ow. My chest just started hurting, that's all, it's fine." I rubbed at my chest slightly, frowning at the randomness of the situation.

"You sure you okay?" I smiled down at her worried face.

"Of course I am" but as we both began to head towards the library I couldn't stop my eye moving towards the direction of the Moon Dorms. I hope Kaname's okay...

* * *

**-1 WEEK LATER - Krysa's POV-**

_**Why can't they just stop staring already?**_

I was sat in the middle of assembly, feeling eyes boring into me from all directions, and it was uncomfortable to say the least. Even though it was night, it was hot, and my clothes clung to me in such a way that I found myself constantly switching position in my seat. I glanced to my right, and found that Zero was just as bad as me, the thought slightly comforting me. Even though he was a vampire now, I could tell that his hunter senses were still strong, and it bothered him just as much as it did me that we were sitting in the middle of a hall full of vampires. As I shifted again I could feel Zero's Bloody Rose press against my thigh, another thing which comforted me.

It's been one week since my fight with Yuki, and pretty much everything has changed.

For example, the teachers have started being a lot nicer to me – considering they're all nobles and I beat the crap out of Yuki, a pureblood, without much hassle. Also, my popularity has seemed to have sky-rocketed, and now most of the Night Class think I'm going to kill them if they dare go against me. I don't know whether the latter is a good thing or not, but I guess that's just how things are now. I haven't gone to visit Kaname, as I'm not quite sure of how he's reacted to the sudden change in situation. He's been even more quiet and closed off than usual, so it's now become even harder for me to decode his thoughts.

The biggest change, it seems, has come from Yuki herself; which is quite surprising.

She's stopped being a super bitch...

...

I'm being serious people, she's actually **stopped**. Like, she doesn't barge past people and demand respect anymore, and she's **FINALLY** started wearing proper clothes. She's even stopped sneaking to the Sun Dorms every night. It's like she's just trying to fade into the background now. I know I know, I'm **just** as shocked as you are. But the thing is, it seems as if she's really trying now. Not to be a good person, that is, but it's as if she's finally trying to win Kaname back. Like, she's trying to change herself both inwards and out to do so – which is weird considering how uncaring she was before. Still, there's one thing which bugs me.

Ever since that night she's been paying extra attention to Zero.

That's the worrying thing.

I don't know why, but the point is her eyes never seem to leave him. Whenever he so much as moves her eyes are on him, following everything. I don't like this, at all. Especially because of the _way_ she looks at him; always with eyes full of hurt, envy, and spite.

_**Maybe she found out about their past.**_

The thought keeps echoing in my mind, and I keep pushing it back. There is the possibility that that could've happened, however who would've told her? I know Kuran and Zero wouldn't, and I sure as hell know **I** wouldn't.

So... who?

"Krysa..." I snapped back into reality, looking up at Zero questioningly. "You kept frowning, something wrong?" Sighing, I shifted again in my seat,

"This assembly is too damn long, I wish it would end already! This is the last day of school, why won't they just let us go?" I muttered angrily, and he chuckled next to me before turning his attention back to the stage. I watched as well, as Cross **FINALLY** began to bring his speech to a close.

"On a final note, I would also like to mention the summer plans for some students. As you know, due to their academic accomplishments two groups, both from Night Class and Day Class, have been chosen to partake in a summer long trip. The letters were handed out last week, and I'm happy that all of your parents have responded even though it was short notice. All those students attending this trip will have to stay behind after assembly; I'll read out the list of those students now. Hanabusa Aidou... Krysa Yue Avian..." My eyes widened at the sound of my name, and I turned to Zero, who was looking at me in just as much confusion. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged in response as Cross continued through the list.

"...Takuma Ichijo... Akatsuki Kain... Zero Kiryu... Kaname Kuran... Yuki Kuran... Senri Shiki... Ruka Souen... Rima Toya... Seiren—"

"Did you hear anything about this Krysa?" I frowned at Zero,

"No, if I had I would've told you," when the list was finished, the crowd cheered and disappeared, whilst we stayed behind. We listened to the details in silence, before moving to our respective dorms. I walked behind Zero, pretending to throw a strop for being forced into this trip. As I did, I glanced to my side and made eye contact with Kuran; I smiled and nodded ever so slightly, before continuing my apparent obliviousness.

It's about time this plan of his kicked in.

* * *

Okay, I have a feeling that I wrote a few names wrong, and if I did please correct me. Hope you liked it ^^


	11. Plans

EXAMS ARE OVER!... Until January ¬_¬ ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 11 – Plans – **Zero's POV**

"Zero! Hurry up! We gotta go!"

"I'm coming!" Pulling on my jacket I got off my bed, grabbing my suitcase and rolling it to the door. I opened it to see Krysa beaming up at me with a huge, toothy smile on her face. "...You're happy glow is blinding..." I mumbled, shielding my eyes as I stepped around her; she giggled in response.

"I have my reasons" Raising an eyebrow at her in question, but realising I wouldn't get an answer; I continued towards the stairs with my things, thinking about our situation. Eight weeks. For eight weeks I was going got be alone with Krysa, a few Day Class students I liked, and all the Night Class students I most wanted to avoid. I haven't seen Kaname properly since the Krysa's "incident" with Yuki, and I'm kind of worried as to what his reaction would be next time he sees my. I mean, for the first time since we broke up, he looked at me and smiled genuinely, and that can mean two things.

1. He was extremely happy I pulled Krysa away from his beloved Yuki.

2. There me some _indescribably small_ part of him that still has some feeling towards me.

My head said 1, but my heart said 2, and it's this indecision which is causing me so much distress.

"Snap out of it will you!" I looked up at my surroundings, and realised we were already standing in front of coach, and the driver was waiting to take my suitcase. Apologizing quickly, I handed him my suitcase and headed towards the coach doors. I would like to remind you that the Night Class is full of extreme rich kids, meaning that this coach isn't just like any other, and that we're obviously going to have more than one. With only thirty students attending this trip, you'd think we'd only need one average coach that was cheap and necessary... but no, we had two coaches that in total were probably cost more money than Cross' pay check could pay in five years.

"Where you want to sit?" I looked up at Krysa, shrugging before we slipped into a pair of seats in the middle of the coach. I swear these people have too much money. I felt like I'd entered a house instead of walked into a coach, the seats were huge and heavily padded, with a retractable foot rest that made it look more like a bed. The roof above you could drop down a HD flat screen for your own entertainment, with music, movies and games to boot. And – this is where it gets unbelievable – this was only the _upstairs_ of the coach, below were maids willing to attend to your every need, and a chef (a CHEF!) who would cook anything requested all at the touch of a button.

Rich people truly astound me.

As we slipped into our seats Cross came up the stairs and began to explain the plan to us again, this time I sat and listened. It was simple really, we'd be going on a trip to a remote island quite a bit off of Japan, and we needed a 4X4 coach (didn't know they had those) to drive us to the harbour, and through the island terrain to our resort. We'd also be taking a ferry there, meaning our journey should actually take around 5 days to a week depending on the weather. All the Day Class were on the first coach, which was packed and ready to go, and – as much as I wanted to avoid it – I was stuck on the second coach with the Night Class... in a confined space... for that long... If Krysa wasn't here I may've already shot myself with Bloody Rose.

"So, are you guys clear in the plan?" We muttered a yes in unison, "I'm going to stay on the coach with the Day Class, I trust there'll be no problems on this coach." and with that he disappeared down the stairs. Sighing, I sank deeper into the padded seats; pulling my bag onto my lap and rummaging through it until I pulled out a book – I'd spent time raiding the library last night.

"Zero, are you okay? You've been really out of it today," although her voice was low, I had a feeling everyone on the coach had already heard. Smiling, I replied simply,

"Yeah, just a bit worried about what the island is like," it was then that Krysa slid a small, but thick notebook onto my lap, I flipped the first page and read in silence.

_**K: This way we can talk without the rest hearing! ^^ Now, seriously, tell me what's wrong ¬¬**_

Grinning, I took the pen from her hands, laying my book aside. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**-Yuki's POV-**

_**Why won't you look at me?**_

Kaname knew that I was staring at him, new that my eyes hadn't left him, yet chose to not even acknowledge my by looking back at me. Even though we sat here at the very back of the coach, next to the window and had more than enough privacy, he wouldn't respond.

But then again, I suppose now I know _**why**_ he would never touch me.

It all started last week, when Kaname had slammed the door in my face. I knew he wasn't coming back, and this turned my hurt into complete rage.

_**I'd fucked everything up! He knew, he always knew! He's been pretending to be oblivious this whole time! Now he's finally lost it, and I've lost him! Damn it Yuki you fool! How could you think he wouldn't see through you? How could you hurt him so much after he's faithfully been beside you this whole time? Krysa was right about everything!**_

With these words running repeatedly in my mind, I found myself wanting to lash out. I was so frustrated; I wanted to destroy everything around me, even though I knew it was Kaname's room. But at the same time, I just wanted to break down and cry, so I ran to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. My skin was littered with purple-blue bruises, a particularly large one circling my right eye; my lips were cracked and swollen and my eyes were red and bloodshot. I looked hideous.

"**FOR FUCKS SAKE!**" I dropped onto the hard tiles and slammed my clenched fists onto them, cracking some as the loud thud reverberated through my weakened frame...

It was then that I noticed the hollow sound.

My eyes shot open, and I looked down at the cracked tiles in confusion. Bending down to listen, I began to gently knock on the tiles below me, realising that the hollow sound it covered a large square space. Moving back, I squinted my eyes in an attempt to see anything unusual about these tiles, anything I'd never seen before. I realised then that the cement around them was a few shades darker than the rest, and my curiosity got the better of me. Leaning over again I began to pry at the tiles edges, but none came loose. I tried again, turning my body to attempt the opposite side, and was astonished as it finally popped open. I crawled around it, pushing the hidden door open as far as I could, and my heart stopped.

Pictures, movie tickets, restaurants receipts, presents... you name it, all of them were there. All of them were things you'd expect to receive from a lover or partner.

..Kaname was having an affair this whole time?

**NO**. Kaname was with someone before he got serious with me; the date on the receipts indicated that this stuff was at least three years old! But... even after three years he couldn't throw them away. He loved this person enough to keep everything from their relationship hidden, even though he now had a fiancé. He loved them enough that the very thought of throwing away the few things he had left that connected them was completely unbearable.

"_**Choosing you was the biggest mistake I ever could have made!"**_

Was that what he meant when he said that? Did he give up on this person that he loved... to be with me?

But now that he wants nothing to do with me... **will he go back to them?**

The heartless truth came like a hard slap in the face.

He couldn't leave me... he wouldn't... but now...

There's nothing stopping him.

My heart began to beat fast as I rummaged through the things in a panicked frenzy. Maybe if I can find out who they are, I could get rid of them. Then Kaname would have to stay with me...

I grabbed a shirt I found and sniffed, hoping to gain a clue.

Then I froze.

_**No... It couldn't be...**_

My searching became frantic, hoping to find confirmation, and I finally found a picture. I picked it up and held it to my face, my hands trembling as I did so.

Kaname was smiling in a way I've never seen before, his eyes shining with pure happiness and love as his arms wrapped around...

**Zero.**

...

...

But they hated each other! They both loved me! They told me so! They fought for me! They promised to love me forever! Zero knew how much I loved Kaname!

I felt like a rusty sword had been stabbed through my heart, with it twisting inside me as more truths were uncovered. The whole time they were pretending to fight for me, but they were together the entire time behind my back. Going on dates together, going on trips together...

**Sleeping** together...

**Feeding** together...

Is that why Kaname won't touch me? Is his love for Zero that much that he can't be with – can't sleep with – anyone else who isn't him?

He chose **ME**! He chose **ME** but now he regrets it! He wants **HIM**! **He wants ZERO!**

I crushed the picture in my hands with a new, deadly resolve. He wanted Zero? I'll be his Zero. I'll be his Zero and so much more. I'll erase that worthless existence off the planet, Zero is dead to me! I loved him like a brother, and yet he betrayed me this way! He may be trying to steal Kaname for his own!

Shoving everything back into the compartment I forced the door shut again, before sprinting out of Kaname's room at vampire speed.

So this was your plan all along Zero, to try and take **MY** Kaname during this trip?

But don't worry, I'm onto your plan, and mine is just about to kick in as well.

This is going to be a fun eight weeks.


	12. Scream

Okay, I'm going to fast forward a bit into the future for this chapter. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 12 – Scream – **Krysa's POV**

"Huh..."

"Are you in love or something?" I raised my head from where it was balanced on the railing, to see Zero walking over to me holding two large bags of chips. He handed one over to me, and I mumbled a thank you when I noticed he's already poured some ketchup, mayonnaise and burger sauce on them for me.

"And NO Zero, I'm not in love or anything. Unlike some..." I gave him an obvious stare and he simply smiled, looking on into the sea. I was sighing very heavily, but it wasn't because I was in love. I was expecting Kaname to have already began to work his magic on Zero, yet absolutely nothing happened. It's been a whole week since we left Cross Academy, and today is our last proper day on this cruise ship – they say it's a ferry, but it may as well be a cruise ship, these rich people are something else. Anyway the coach trip was fun, as me and Zero spent the entire time writing notes and playing games on the flat screens. Yet it was still pretty uncomfortable as I could basically feel someone drilling holes into the back of our heads, which is never a good sign. Still, when they were allocating rooms I was expecting Cross to announce Zero and Kuran would be sharing a room together or something, but no.

**Nothing.**

**Natta.**

**ZILCH!**

To be honest, me and Kuran are still only on a need to know basis with the plan, so to be fair I'm almost as oblivious is Zero; however there's a perfectly simple reason for this. I don't trust Kuran, and he doesn't trust me, the only reason we put up with each other is because of Zero. We both understand that if the other steps out of line and hurts Zero, there won't be any hesitation on either side to kill them. But I would never hurt Zero...

"...Unlike some... bastard..."

"Did you say something?" I glanced up when I realised I'd said it out loud, and really looked at Zero. His silver white hair seemed to float as it caught on a gentle breeze, looking as pale as the few stray clouds splotched against the light blue sky behind him. The sun's shine was intense, and as it reflected off of his pale lilac eyes it added an almost ethereal glitter to them. The vest he wore clung to the skin of his chest, with his shirt hanging open, gently being swayed by soft wafts of air. I sighed again in frustration, turning back to the shimmering surface of the sea and began my sulking.

"Fuck you Zero. You just had to be a hot gay guy didn't you? Why couldn't you have just stayed straight and make my life easier? But noooo! You just had to fall for a guy who doesn't deserve you and leave all the world's straight women shedding tears of sorrow... ass" He looked at me with a blank face, before he burst into loud laughter, the smile lighting up his face and making him even more good looking...

I swear if we really were related, I'd have a complete brother-complex.

"Erm... I'm assuming that's more of an insult than a compliment, but thanks anyway. What brought this about anyway?" I shrugged,

"Everyone around me seems to be hooked up, or in love or something, even if it isn't going well. Ruka and Kain, Takuma and Shiki... Aidou probably has someone too, but Seiren will forever remain a mystery. Still, it would be nice to fall in love once, I don't want to end up being another eighty-year-old-virgin with five hundred cats" He laughed at me again, patting my head gently.

"You won't, you'll find someone who'll love you just for you eventually," I snorted.

"It'll be pretty useless on my death bed Zero,"

"Still... to be honest, I'm happy that you're not hooked up with someone. Hear me out before you slap me" I glared at him, but placed my raised hand back against the railing. "Well, as you can see, love comes with a lot of problems. It's not all dates and holding hands. Unless you guys have a proper understand of each other and good communication, no matter how much you love the other person it'll fail. Take me for example, when I was with Kaname I was to stubborn and embarrassed to ever admit to him just how much I loved him, because I thought it would make me all weak and vulnerable. And what happened? By the time I finally was able to say the words; he was walking out of the door and didn't even let me finish them." His smile had faded completely, and I felt horribly guilty for making him remember the pain he went through. I patted his shoulder gently,

"I'm sorry for bringing this up; you don't have to talk—"

"No, its okay, I'm fine. But anyway, this is the truth; because I could never get my feelings across properly he chose someone else. Now, it's three years after he left me, and even now I'm still torn up. Not only because it hurt, but because when I look back all I can do is regret that I couldn't tell him sooner. I'm still madly in love with him and there's nothing I can do about it, because he doesn't love me back."

"...You never know, he could still love you"

**I KNOW I KNOW!**

**I KNOW** I shouldn't be letting this slip, and **I KNOW** that this may be messing up Kaname's plans, but honestly can you blame me? If you were in my shoes, wouldn't you want to do or say anything possible to cheer up a depressed Zero? Still, I found out that this turned out to be pretty useless anyway.

"Krysa, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but please don't say things like that. Kaname chose Yuki; he left me there on the bed that night Krysa. He loves her."

"He hasn't touched her at all Zero, and don't tell me that's because he's a virtuous person. Anyway, you and I both know that their marriage would be nothing but a political one"

"But still..."

"Look, these chips are making me thirsty; I'm heading in to grab a coke, I'll get you one two." I handed my bag to him and headed inside, lining up behind some Day Class girls in the cafeteria. I recognised them and began to talk to them, making the wait to buy my drinks even shorter. But although I was talking to them, my mind couldn't help but wander to Zero's dejected face when we were talking about Kuran and their shared past.

_**Even now, he still doesn't believe Kuran could love him.**_

It pissed me off and broke my heart at the same time. I wish Zero could see what I see; I wish he could see the wonderful, cheerful, and caring person that he really is. I wish he would stop with this inferiority complex of his and just accept that although Kaname may be a pureblood, it doesn't mean he loved (**LOVES**) Zero any less because he was of lower status. As I paid for the drinks and slid out of the queue, I glanced up and saw Kuran entering the cafeteria. Our eyes connected, but I simply turned away and headed towards the glass doors that lead to the balcony I left Zero at.

It was then that I noticed Yuki was with Zero.

A sudden dread filled my heart when I realised they were arguing. I ran to the doors at full speed, and smacked them open, running towards them.

Suddenly time seemed to slow down.

I watched as Yuki's hands gripped the fabric of Zero's shirt and wrenched sideways, easily throwing him into the railing...

...

I watched as Zero went over the edge, out of sight...

And I heard the crass of something hitting the water...

...

_**...Zero can't swim...**_

...

It was then, that I screamed.

* * *

:-O


	13. Watery End

Chapter 13 – Watery End... – **Zero's POV**

I watched as Krysa slipped through the door to get her drinks, and I sighed, turning back to the sea. It was beautiful; its pearl blue body gentle rippling as the softest breeze ran over its surface. It was something like this, which brought me back to a memory of me and Kaname together.

"_The sea is beautiful don't you think?" I glanced up as my gentle lover wrapped his arms around my waist; pressing up against my back and tenderly kissing my neck. I sighed quietly, the warmth from his body comforting against my back, I frowned at his question._

"_It's nothing special. It's just water." He chuckled at my response, his breath tickling my neck as he leaned over to balance his chin on my shoulder._

"_Do you know Zero, that my love for you is as big as the sea?" The quiet whisper into my ear caused my body to shiver ever so slightly._

"_Why? Because it's easy to evaporate?" I had to focus as his lips began their slow descent down my neck._

"_No, silly. Because it runs for miles, and you can never comprehend just how deep it is"_

The memory brought a sad smile to my face, my heart beginning its familiar dull aching. If only me and Kaname could go back to what we were then, I would've done everything so much differently...

"Zero,"

I spun around, instantly recognising the voice and beyond shocked that it was saying my name with such evil intent.

"Yuki?"

"How could you do this to me?" I looked her up and down in utter confusion, her clothes were such bright and cheerful colours yet her expression was so furious and dark. Where the hell had this come from?

"What're you talking about?"

"Yet even now you have the nerve to act like you have no idea what's going on?" She stormed over to me, and I inched backwards, worried by this sudden change in her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! **YOU TWISTED BASTARD!**"

"Yuki calm down—"

"How could you **DO** this to me? You were my friend Zero! You were like a brother to me! You said you **loved** me!"

"What—"

"I know! I know everything! I know about you and Kaname! I know that you two were together, and I know that you were fucking each other behind my back! Even though you acted like you hated him! Even though you knew that I loved him!" She was right in front of me now and smacked the chip bags out of my hands, but I didn't move. Did Kaname tell her this?

"Yuki—"

"Don't call me my name so familiarly! You sick bastard! You enjoyed it didn't you? Feeding off of him like some beast and getting fucked up the ass like some animal! You got off being bent over like a bitch didn't you! Because that's what he told me! He told me that he used and abused you! He told me that he even went as far as _**lying**_ about loving you!"

My whole frame froze.

"But in the end he chose me! He chose me! Not you! He obviously didn't love you enough, did he?"

I could feel my heart shattering again as she stood, glaring up at me.

"Stay the hell away from us!" I felt her clench my shirt, and I was barely aware of the sound of a door slamming.

"_**DIE!**_**"**

Everything went so quickly that I was barely able to keep up. One minute my feet were on deck, the next minute I was over the railing. My back broke through the hard surface of the sea, winding me, and forcing all the air out of my lungs before I was engulfed by the sea. My arms flailed wildly as I sank, oxygen bubbles flying past me and towards the disappearing light above. My chest felt painfully tight and I began to thrash even more violently, which only made me sink faster. My arms were becoming tired and my vision was becoming blurry, but I still tried to keep on fighting. But then, Yuki's words began to tear through my mind a second time.

"_**He told me that he even went as far as lying about loving you!"**_

My movements stopped completely.

Kaname told her that... he lied?

...

Had he being lying to me all this time?

"_**My love for you is as big as the sea"**_

...he was lying...

"_**It runs for miles, and you can never comprehend just how deep it is"**_

..he was lying to me...

Those times when I thought we were making love... was it all just sex to him?

"_**You got off being bent over like a bitch didn't you! Because that's what he told me!"**_

...That's really all I was to him?

A toy which he could play with.

A toy which he could use and drop whenever he pleased.

Even though I loved him completely, with all of my heart, and have never stopped loving him...

...was that all I was to him?

...

What's the point in fighting so hard anymore?

The only person up there who'll miss me is Krysa, but she'll get over it soon enough.

Even if I do manage to survive this, what would I be going back to?

Another heartbreak.

My heart has been hurt too much for it to be hurt again.

Even now, what hope is there for me to survive this?

I can't even swim...

Kaname...

"_**Zero, you know I'll always be there for you... right? No matter what, I'll never stop loving you"**_

Were you lying to me when you said those words?

Everything's dark now. I can't see anything, and my limbs feel too heavy to even move.

This is isn't how I'd hoped to die.

I hoped that I would be old and grey.

I'd hope that Krysa would be there, with her annoying self promising to take care of things.

...And I'd hoped that you would be there with me.

It hurts too much knowing that it's this watery end that I get instead.

Krysa...

Kaname...

I'm sorry...


	14. Thank You

Chapter 14 – Thank You – **Kaname's POV**

The blood curdling shriek silenced the Cafeteria.

Along with it came a sudden hollowness, as if I just lost something incredibly dear to me.

Yuki was at the balcony with Krysa, but where...

_**ZERO!**_

I sprinted out of the cafeteria as fast as humanly possible and to Krysa's side. The tears were streaming down her face, her sentences broken by her sobs.

"Zero... she... railing... sea..." At first I didn't understand, but then I turned to the railing and saw oxygen bubbles rushing to the surface, something thrashing wildly just below the surface.

Then everything clicked into place.

_**Zero! Damn it he can't swim!**_

Without hesitating I jumped over the railing; diving into the water I began pushing myself to go deeper into the sea. The water was murky, but my eyes just about managed to pick up something pale flailing in the water. I swam faster, hoping to catch up as he was sinking fast...

Then all his movements stopped.

Forcing my body not to freeze in shock I kept on swimming, all I needed to was to get a hold of him—

I shielded my face as a school of fish suddenly swam by, completely obscuring my vision and forcing me to halt my movements.

_**For fuck's sake!**_

When they passed I pressed forward, the waters around me now a darker blue, the pressure of the deep finally beginning to cause my chest to hurt. I fought on nonetheless and just as I was about to reach for Zero's hand...

The last of his oxygen flew from his mouth, and I saw as his eyes rolled back into his head.

_**No...**_

I reached out and wrapped an arm around his limp body as I drove towards the surface.

_**God... please...**_

I broke the surface with a gasp, holding up Zero's body.

"Zero!" I shook him trying to get a response... but I received none.

"Kaname-sama!" I looked up and saw Takuma, through a life ring over the railing towards us. I caught it, before slipping it around us, "Pull!"

_**God... please... no...**_

I clung onto Zero as we were hauled up the side of the boat, constantly checking for any signs of life. I pressed my fingers to his neck...

...there wasn't a pulse...

"Kaname!" I clenched onto the railing, slipping out of the ring so the others could safely carry Zero over. I ran to his side on the floor, shouting orders.

"Seiren, find Cross and tell him what happened! The rest of you, try and calm down the other students!" I leaned over Zero's body, his pale white skin holding a now slightly blue tinge, _who would __**DO**__ this to him?_

...Yuki

"Aidou! Ruka!" I heard their footsteps approach, "Find Yuki" my words were barely inaudible as I tried to reign in my fury,

"With pleasure," was Ruka last words as the two exited. I pressed my mouth to Zero's, trying to get as much air into him as possible.

"Krysa! Help me!" I didn't even need to say the words, as she was already on the other side of Zero, pressing hard against his chest, covering the other half of the CPR.

_**God...**_

"Kaname! He's not responding!"

_**If you're up there...**_

"Try harder Krysa!"

_**Please...**_

"I am!"

_**Not Zero...**_

"Kaname, Krysa, what the hell happened here? Why wasn't I called sooner?"

_**Don't take Zero from me...**_

"Cross, not now! Kaname, keep going!"

_**Please...**_

"ZERO! DON'T DO THIS TO US!" I couldn't hold back my shout, as I continued to breathe for him, barely aware anyone else. Barely aware of how the time had passed...

_**Please...**_

"Krysa... Kaname... stop"

We never stopped,

"It's been thirty minutes, if Zero was going to respond, he would've already."

_**No...**_

"Krysa—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed at Cross as I didn't even bother to acknowledge his words,

"Kaname..."

My lips remained on Zero's, now forcing air into him as tears finally began to fall down my tears. My logical fucking brain had registered his sentence, and it was already processing it.

_**Zero should've responded by now...**_

As hands grabbed for my shoulders I shrugged them off, never giving up. It was only when hands grabbed my shirt and wrenched me away that I bothered to look at Cross.

"Kaname! Stop this! You're making things even harder for us!"

"I can't let Zero die! I can't—"

"Kaname use your brain—"

"NO! I WON'T USE MY FUCKING BRAIN! IT WAS MY BRAIN THAT TOLD ME IT WOULD BE BETTER TO END THINGS WITH ZERO! IT WAS MY BRAIN THAT TOLD ME I WOULD LEARN TO LOVE YUKI! BUT MY BRAIN WAS WRONG! LEAVING ZERO WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE WHILST HE THOUGHT I HATED HIM! I CAN'T DIE WITHOUT TELLING HIM I LOVED HIM!"

A hard slap cracked against the skin of my cheek, shocking me into silence and forcing me out of my hysteria. Then, I really looked at Cross' face, and it was then that I saw the tears welling behind his glasses.

"Kaname... please... don't make this harder..." He bit his lip as he let me go; turning away as I slumped next to Zero's freezing body. Everything was so quiet; the sun was setting, casting a warm glow against the boat. Krysa had curled up next to Zero, her sobbing never ceasing. I turned towards Zero's body, his hair golden in the light; his face was so peaceful that it ripped through my heart. I was silent as I crawled over his body, constantly swiping away my tears as they fell.

_**God, if you're up there...**_

I extended my claws, gently pulling his mouth open as I moved my other arm so my wrist hovered just above Zero's lips.

_**Please, let this work...**_

I dug my fingers deep into my wrist, and watched as my blood began to drop onto his open mouth.

Five minutes passed...

_**Please...**_

Ten minutes passed...

_**Please...**_

...

Utterly defeated, I pulled my claws from my wrist and began to move my wrist away...

And jumped as fangs sunk into them instead.

Shocked, I turned back to Zero's body to realise that he'd instinctively latched his fangs onto my wrist.

He was feeding.

"CROSS! ZERO! HE'S FEEDING!" I screamed as two familiar pairs of footsteps ran up behind me,

_**God...**_

"Cross! He's feeding! He's alive! He's okay!" A new kind of sob broke from Krysa's lips as she barely finished her sentence.

_**If you're up there...**_

"You two stay right here! I'll go bring some blankets and some help to get him inside!"

_**Thank you...**_

* * *

Bet you can't wait to see what Kaname does to Yuki


	15. Punishment

Chapter 15 – Punishment – **Kaname's POV**

Never...

Never before have I felt rage like this.

Not when Rido killed my parents.

Not when I found out about the true atrocities Shizuka committed against my precious Zero.

Not when both of those insignificant beings came to the Academy, threatening everything I'd created.

Never, before now, have I felt this way.

Yet as I silently walk to my room on the cruise ship, I had to focus every ounce of will power I have in to not shaking with each step.

It has been two hours since Zero's heart stopped and re-started, and thankfully he's now in a medical room receiving treatment from the best doctors the world has to offer. It wasn't until I'd been guaranteed that he was doing well, that I dragged myself away from his bedside to face Yuki. Now, it was only a matter of time before I see her.

And what shall I do to her, I here you ask?

There are many things which I could do to her...

I could empty a gun into her brain.

I could tear her limb from limb.

I could shred her organs and leave her to bleed to death.

I could bleed her dry.

I could offer her to Night Class, and let them do as they please.

I could destroy her powers.

I could burn her alive.

I could drown her in the very way she tried to drown my beloved Zero.

I could have her eaten alive by piranhas.

I could slice her to pieces with my sword.

I could even bind her soul, and sit back and watch as Krysa did all the above before she was physically allowed to die.

I could do all of this, and so much more...

But I'll do none of the above.

Why?

Because physical pain is just too easy

I could do all of those things, but she can heal from most of these things.

She could survive, and get over it.

She could even try to hurt my Zero again.

Death was a punishment too good for her.

I want her to feel the pain that I felt.

I want her to feel the sorrow... no... the absolute and unadulterated despair I felt when I thought I'd lost Zero forever.

Now I am at the door, I can see my hands trembling as I reach for the door handle.

You _**will**_ learn what it felt like Yuki.

**

* * *

-Yuki's POV-**

I sat in the room in silence, furious at the way I was being treated.

I heard that Zero wasn't dead, and the thought made my fury worse.

_**Why wouldn't he just die?**_

The sound of the door clicking made me snap my head up; I watched as Kaname opened the door, allowing Ruka and Aidou – my supposed guards – to slip out of the room as he entered and locked the door behind me. The minute I heard it close I rushed from the bed towards him and clung his chest.

"Kaname! You're here! Thank God you're okay! Why would you jump in and save the _**impudent**_ Level D? I did it for you! I pushed him over so we could be together! I knew that you weren't happy because you hadn't forgotten about him! I knew you two were together! But it's okay! I forgive you! Let's forget about Kiryu! Soon we'll be married! We'll be happy, and we'll never have to see Kiryu again!"

Here, pressed against Kaname's chest, I felt so happy... but for some reason, an uncontrollable fear began to fill my entire body

"It doesn't matter Kaname! I know you only saved him to leave a good impression on the Day Class! I know you don't care about him! I know you love me more! I forgive you for loving him before me! I forgive you!"

...

...

Then, the silence was finally broken.

"You... forgive me?" The almost inaudible answer caught me off guard, and I raised my head to answer—

_**SLAP!**_

As the back of Kaname's hand hit my face the skin from my cheek tore off, before I was propelled through the walls. I was winded, with wall after wall smashing against my back, causing sickening crack to echo from each of my bones. My surroundings blurred past as I hit the final wall, and collapsed to the floor, my body aching as I struggled to move, gasping. I looked up to find Kaname on the other side of the room, his figure hazing in me vision.

"Ka..."

Then, his aura hit me.

I felt as if I was in the deep sea, the very atmosphere was crushing my body all the more, making me completely unable to breathe. I clutched to my throat as I tried to gasp and force oxygen into my body and I turned slightly at the sound of his footsteps approaching.

"Ka... na... me..."

That was when I blacked out.

**

* * *

-Kaname's POV-**

My gaze remained cold as I looked at Yuki's body lying on the floor.

No longer were we on the luxurious cruise ship, but we were in the deepest of the Yakuza layers, with their leader to my right.

The sound of a moan came from the ground and I glanced back from the Yakuza leader, and towards Yuki.

"Kaname... where are we?"

"You no longer have the right to call me that Yuki. You're no longer my fiancée, or my family. You have attacked and tried to kill my blood mate, by law I have the right to kill you, however, I have chosen to do something so much worse Yuki. You have been sold and _**cursed**_. You have truly lost all of your Pureblood powers; however I excluded your healing abilities and your long life. Your name has been wiped of the family register, anything and everything with a relation to you has been destroyed, with most memories erased – the worst kind of shame that could befall a Pureblood. Finally, I have sold you to the Yakuza. You will now belong to them, and they can do whatever they want with you. For the rest of your very long existence, you're going to be abused and destroyed. You're going to have your will, mind and sanity shattered. You'll be trapped in this place for an eternity, with both men and women doing to you as the wish and please. An even then, you will never be able to comprehend the _**agony**_ I felt when I thought I lost Zero. Goodbye Yuki."

I turned without hesitation and began to walk towards the door.

"Kaname! I thought you loved me!"

"I never loved you Yuki. My heart only ever belonged to Zero"

The sound of men's footsteps began to fill the hall, their sadistic chuckling moving closer to where Yuki's body lay behind me.

"KANAME! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

My steps never faltered as I walked on.

"KANAME! PLEASE! LET ME GO YOU SWINE!"

Suddenly, the sound of tearing clothes reached my ears.

"KANAME! HELP ME!"

The door slammed shut behind me, with Ryuuji, the Yakuza leader, coming up next to me.

"Are you sure about this, Kuran-sama?"

"Do not make me repeat myself Ryuuji. You can do whatever you want with her, sell her, use her, drug her, whatever; she is no longer of any use to me."

"I thought she was your fiancée?"

"I'm gay. This is a political marriage I've chosen to give up on; I no longer want her in my sight,"

I said no more as I slid into my car, quietly telling my driver to drive.

As I sat their, in the back seat, I couldn't help but shed a tear.

Not for the Yuki I left behind...

But for my dearly beloved sister Yuki, who had been devoured by the beast inside of her.

* * *

Hope that was worth the wait guys! I also hope it wasn't a total let down -_-'


	16. Confirmation

Chapter 16 – Confirmation – **Krysa's POV**

I sat there in the cold metal seat next to the over padded hospital bed with my eyes trained on Zero's frozen figure.

It had been two weeks since Zero drowned, and after taking Kaname's blood he hasn't responded since; the doctors say that he's slipped into a coma, and they're unsure of when he'll wake up.

That very thought bothers me.

And Kuran has yet to appear, after he disappeared with Yuki; meaning Zero hasn't received any blood since.

_**Damn you Kuran, where are you?**_

And as right on queue, the door behind me opens and the Pureblood himself walks into the room. He quietly makes his way over to me, before standing next to me in silence as me both watch over Zero. It was only after several minutes that I was willing to break that silence.

"What did you do with Yuki?"

It took a long time for Kaname to finally respond to me,

"I sold her to the Yakuza," my eyes widened in their sockets. "But I bought her back." He finished, sighing heavily as he curled his fingers into his hair.

"...What?"

"When I was on the cruise ship, I felt so much anger and hurt that I thought I would able to walk away without so much as shedding a tear; and at first I did. But when I got to the car I cried for her, I cried for my little sister, it hurts that she's turned into so much of a monster, and what I was doing wouldn't help. I'd made a deal with the Yakuza leader Ryuuji, offering him money so she wouldn't ever be sold as a sex slave, but the thought of him keeping to the bargain didn't seem likely. So I turned the car around, and like I thought, when I opened the door there was a bunch of men surrounding her. It was easy enough to get through the crowd, and I picked her up before handing Ryuuji a blank cheque and leaving. Thankfully, other than some torn clothes and bruises where they'd tried to pin her down, she was unharmed. After that, I completely erased Yuki's memory of everything which happened. Not just on the cruise ship, but as far back as the Rido incident. I spent the last two weeks setting up her apartment and arranging for her to go to a private school in America. As far as she knows I'm now nothing more than her big brother who lives in Japan, and all of you people don't exist."

"...You're not a heartless as I thought you were Kuran" I mumbled quietly,

"If it was anyone else, I would've left them, but it was Yuki. No matter how much I wanted to, I never could have gone through. At least now, she can start over again somewhere completely new and different." I turned to stare at his face properly for the first time, and it was only then that I noticed his usually blank expression was now replaced with one of complete exhaustion.

"You need some sleep, Kuran. A lot has happened, and I think you got the worst of it"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Kuran, I'm not going to argue with you. If you're not going to sleep, at least go get yourself a coffee or something so you look alive if Zero wakes up," I expected more of an argument from him, but instead, a small smile ghosted his lips as he turned towards the door. He turned back to me just as he pulled the door open,

"Do you want anything?"

"Yes! Options Belgium hot chocolate, with five full spoon of sugar, milk, cream, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate chips and a chocolate flake on top!" his expression was now one of utter irritation; but he sighed and left as I chuckled quietly to myself. The silence went on, and I found myself leaning over to look properly at Zero's face. "Congrats Zezo, you've bagged yourself one heck of a vampire."

It was only then that I noticed his eyelashes slowly, fluttering open.

**

* * *

-Zero's POV-**

As I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Krysa's shocked face break into a smile of excitement.

The next thing I saw was my hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist just before she pushed the button for a doctor to come.

"...Don't" My throat was dry, making my voice crack on the single word.

"...Zero!" I saw her eyes fill with tears as she wrapped her arms around me, and I patted her back in an attempt to still her quiet sobs. I didn't feel weak, like most people would've after a near death experience, but I just felt really tired. My body ached slightly from being stuck in the same position for God knows how long as well.

"There, there... Krysa, can I have a drink, my throat hurts." Her arms were gone, immediately reaching for the mango juice at my bedside and filling the pint glass next to me. I smiled as I took it from her, only Krysa would know that every time I'm ill I always want mango juice. I sat quietly until I'd finished my cup, and placed it back on the table before I started talking. "Krysa... what happened?"

"Kaname saved you; he jumped over the railing and swam to save you. I would've done something, anything, but I was so terrified I didn't know what to do..." Her voice broke off as she looked down at her hands in shame, something which never looked good on her. I reached over and gently patted her head,

"It's okay; if that was you I would've been in a state as well. Then again... if it was you, you probably would've pulled her over the edge with you," we both chuckled at the thought, and I was glad that we finally were beginning to return to normalcy. It was only then, that I registered the first half of her sentence. "Wait... _**Kaname**_ saved me?"

"Yes,"

"As in, _**Kaname Kuran**_?"

"Yes Zero, I wasn't lying when I said that he must obviously still love you. While I was freaking out he jumped over the railing without hesitation and saved you."

My disbelief must've been written all over my face.

"Even when your heart stopped, and Cross wanted to give up, he kept fighting to keep you alive – but so did I. And do you know what he said to Cross when he was told to give up?"

I visibly gulped as she continued

"_**NO! I WON'T USE MY FUCKING BRAIN! IT WAS MY BRAIN THAT TOLD ME IT WOULD BE BETTER TO END THINGS WITH ZERO! IT WAS MY BRAIN THAT TOLD ME I WOULD LEARN TO LOVE YUKI! BUT MY BRAIN WAS WRONG! LEAVING ZERO WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE WHILST HE THOUGHT I HATED HIM! I CAN'T DIE WITHOUT TELLING HIM I LOVED HIM!"**_

The machine measuring my heartbeat faltered slightly, making it visible to both of us that I was completely astounded. All Krysa could do was grin smugly at me, raising her hand to smack my jaw shut.

"Look Zezo, I'll even confirm it for you, just lie back down and pretend you're still in a coma, Kaname will be back here soon." Too shocked to do anything other than obey, I lied back down into my bed and feigned sleep. Then, I heard the door creak open, and a familiar scent filled the room.

**

* * *

-Kaname's POV-**

I walked into the room and gently kicked the door shut behind me, before walking up to Krysa and handing her the annoyingly-hard-to-make hot chocolate she requested. She was lucky I couldn't be bothered to fight her today.

"Thanks Kuran," She beamed up at me, and I couldn't but feel suddenly suspicious as I handed her the cup.

"You're not welcome" I mumbled quietly, sipping on my scalding hot coffee.

"So... what are we gonna do when Zero wakes up?" I kept my eyes trained onto my dark coffee,

"...I want you to tell him that you were the one who saved him," I saw her choke slightly on her drink from the corner of my eye.

"What? NO! This is your chance to tell him that you—"

"This isn't how I wanted things to happen. I wanted to take him to the island, I wanted to win his trust, and I wanted to show him how I really felt without anyone else getting involved. But look what happened? Look at what trouble I've caused? Because of my stupid decisions, so many lives have been ruined or damaged somehow, I can't... I don't want to hurt Zero anymore than I already have, so... if you tell him—"

"I refuse"

"What, why?"

"Do you love Zero? Really?"

"Of course I do, but what are you—"

"That's all we needed to hear!"

...

..._**We?**_

"Ka...Kaname..." I was only then that I noticed Zero was awake, his eyes were open...

And he'd heard everything I'd just said.


	17. I Love You

Chapter 17 – I Love You – **Zero's POV**

I was only aware of the long silence when Krysa abruptly jumped up and ran to the door, causing both of us to look up as she slammed it behind her; a quiet click going almost unnoticed.

But wait... isn't that the door lock?

"You two idiots have been avoiding talking for **TOO DAMN LONG!** If you sorted this out three years ago, we wouldn't be in the situation we are in now! You guys made love all the time but still managed to lack the right communication! I expected that you would be a _**better seme**_ than that Kaname! Now, you guys are going to sit there and talk whether you like it or not; and then I'll open the door when I deem necessary. And to put it frankly, that's when I hear 'I love you', smooching noises and moaning"

My face flushed a deep crimson at her words and I inwardly groaned. I swear, only Krysa would get away with saying these things...

"By the way, don't even try using your vampire powers to open the door and escape Kaname! My hunter powers are stronger! You have three hours!" The last thing I heard from Krysa was her loud stomping, which quietly disappeared down the hallway.

And then we were alone...

I moved quietly into a sitting position and sat staring at my hands, embarrassed beyond belief. I can't believe she just shouted that out like that...

"...That girl is something else..." I glanced up at Kaname to find he was still staring at the door, and smiled in response.

"...You have no idea..." I mumbled quietly, pulling the blanket up over me before resting my hands on top, fiddling with them anxiously. I watched from the corner of my eye as he sighed, before taking the seat that Krysa had abandoned.

"Still... she is right" I glanced at him and noticed the sad smile in his lips, "This is the first time we've been alone in so long..." his words were full of pain and regret, yet it was the amount that he focused into that one sentence that shocked me. I was still incredibly embarrassed by Krysa's earlier statement, and I swear the heat must have been frying my brain because I couldn't come up with a coherent response. I didn't even know where to begin. So many things raced through my mind, all my hopes and fears clashing inside of my skull, a silent battle raging inside of me. I wanted to ask so much, know so much, but what to I ask first...

"Why?" The sudden warmth covering my hand caught my completely off guard, making me snap my head up, before dropping it again when I couldn't force our eyes to meet. "That's what you want know, right? Why these things have happened, why I've let you be hurt and hurt you myself. Why even though I say I love you, I chose Yuki and abandoned you for three years. Why I even left you in the first place..." He gently rubbed the back of my hand with the soft skin of his thumb, the heat seeming to seep into my very skin and relax every tense muscle it glided over. It was nice, it was comforting, but I knew it was a distraction. Kaname always did little things like this to distract me when he was trouble, always small things that would draw my attention away from his face... even after three years it didn't work, but I went along with him and kept my gaze rooted to his hand gently resting on mine. Who knew that such a simple gesture would affect me so much... that such a simple gesture was one of the few things I'd wanted the most whilst we were apart.

"Let me start from the beginning then... when I left you. I'm not going to try and justify what I did back then, because it's unjustifiable and cruel. However, those weren't ever my intentions. That night, I'd planned to simply tell you things were over and leave. I thought that it would be easier to leave you without explanation, so that it would be easier for you to learn to hate me instead of love me. I know how strong your hate can be, and I thought that maybe if you could turn all the love you had for me into hate; it would be easier for you to get by. That's what I thought back then, but to be honest, looking back it was only an excuse. The reason I left you without explanation was because _I couldn't think of one_. No matter how much I tried to find fault in you, tried to find fault in our relationship... I couldn't see any. The only valid reason I could find was that it would hurt Yuki, and you know that at the time she was a completely different person."

He went quiet again and I glanced at him, noticing his frown of deep thought. It seemed that he was choosing his next words carefully.

"But... when I saw you that night... things changed. When I saw you, all I wanted to do was be with you, to hold you and never left go. Even though I thought I'd built up a wall of resistance to you, the minute I saw your smiling face it crumpled. I made love to you because I wanted... because I needed to have you close me. It was then, as we were making love, that it finally and truly sunk in that I couldn't live without you. That I needed you in my life... and the thought scared me beyond belief. As a pureblood, you are taught from birth never to trust anyone, much less rely on them; because relying on them gives them a hold over you – both physically and emotionally. Yet with you it was different, the more I fought to care less the deeper I fell in love with you; the more my heart was bound to you. It seems that every time I rely on someone in my life, they either turn against me or get killed, and the thought of either happening to you terrified me. So, I forced my mask back on and I lied. I turned away from you, and like a coward, I ran; because I couldn't bear to see the hurt on your face, couldn't bear to hear you say you love me... because I knew that my mask would crumble again and I would come running back to you."

I expected myself to be mad, but I wasn't in the slightest. To some, his reason may seem more like a stupid excuse but... I understand. Kaname never opens up to anyone, and I prided myself on being the only one who ever showed his true self to. You wouldn't think it, but Kaname has an extreme inferiority complex; it's because of this that he always tries to over compensate by forcing himself to be the strong one that everyone can rely. It's his shield, and if something ever comes close to threatening it he absolutely freaks out. Even now, he has yet to explain to me the source of this complex, but it explains quite a lot of his behaviour. The constant need to be in control and be one hundred steps again to maintain that shield... I could never be angry at him for that; I only wish that I'd made the connection sooner.

"Zero... that's why I was so scared to come back. I didn't want to—" I moved my hand and entwined our fingers, a small smile on my face. This was all just a stupid, _**stupid**_ misunderstanding.

"It's okay Kaname... I understand." I tightened my grip on his hand, hoping to reassure him. "You don't have to say anymore, I'm... happy that you were able to tell me all this. It means you're getting better. I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner."

"No Zero, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. This was my own personal problem, yet I hurt you because of it. I hurt you so much... I'm so, so sorry. I know that my words are nowhere near enough, and it may take you a while for you to forgive me. But still, please, even though I'm so undeserving, give me another chance. I'll prove to you that it's okay for you to rely in me; I'll show you how much I really love you. Even if it takes an eternity, I'll spend that eternity by your side. Because I love you Zero, I love you so much" He hand was now gripping mine just as tight and he finally looked up to meet my gaze, his eyes full of a new resolve. My smile grew as I placed my second hand against his cheek.

"...Idiot. I've already forgiven you... and I love you too"

He pushed his cheek against my hand before turning to place a kiss against my palm, the gentle peck sending a heated current all through my arm. He kept his gaze locked with mine as he took my hand, placing gentle kisses all over it. I could feel my face heating up as he did so, my body shivering as his fangs gently grazed my wrist. He softly pushed my hand away as he rose, moving over me and placing a chaste kiss against my lips. He pulled away, and I near begged him to continue before his lips were over mine again. The kisses became deeper, and I could feel his tongue gently caressing my lips, begging for entrance as he pushed my down onto the bed. I complied, leaving him to explore my mouth as my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers slipped into his thick, brunette locks, curling to keep him in place. A part of me wanted to savour this moment, but another, rapidly growing part of me hand other plans. I pushed my hips slowly against his, causing my body to tremble as he moaned into my mouth.

_**Damn it Krysa, three hours isn't going to be enough...**_

* * *

YAY! They're back together! I know I stopped just before the lemon (sorry! Don't kill me!) but I'm saving it for the very end. I think this is my best chapter yet :-D Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	18. Yes

And here it is! Your long awaited smut people, I hope it was worth the wait! Think of it as a New Years present :-D Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 18 – Yes – **Zero's POV**

_A part of me wanted to savour this moment, but another, rapidly growing part of me hand other plans. I pushed my hips slowly against his, causing my body to tremble as he moaned into my mouth._

_**Damn it Krysa, three hours isn't going to be enough...**_

Kaname pulled away, placing his hands on my hips and stilling my movements. I opened my eyes and pouted, causing him to chuckle.

"You would think that after all this time, you'd know better than to tease me like this Zero" His eyes were sparkling with mischief as a slow, sexy grin spread across his face, making my heart pound rapidly

"Less talking..." I pulled Kaname's face back down to mine, putting as much force as I could into holding him there, yet he still broke my hold easily.

"Zero... wait. I want to do this properly; it's been too long since we were together like this... I don't want to hurt you." I snorted,

"The only thing hurting me right now is pressed up against the pyjama pants," I grumbled, glaring at him.

"Really...?" His lips slowly moved away from mine and begun sliding downwards, his fangs intentionally grazing over my neck and making me shudder again. One sharp point scratched the skin, drawing a single drop of blood which he lapped up almost instantly... "But it seems you want something else as well... which one should I take care of first?"

"Stop fucking talking and _multitask_!" I growled, angry that he was making me wait. He smirked and pulled away from me, beginning to remove his clothes. I shoved the blanket away from my body, wanting to lie back and watch my lover undress but needing so much more... Lover, I missed calling him that so much. I yanked my shirt off my body and kicked of my pyjama pants, keeping my eyes locked with Kaname's as he stripped for me, my eyes only ever leaving his to roam his deliciously toned body. I ran my tongue across my lips as I reached for my boxers, only to have him stop me.

"No... My job" He lips were once again over mine as he slipped in between my legs, one hand kneading at the obvious bulge in my boxers whilst his other moved to run his thumb over my hard nipples. I groaned into his mouth, pushing into his hand and once again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I wanted him so bad, even something like this was slowly driving me to the edge. His lips parted from mine, only to attach onto one nipple as his fingers twist and tweak the other, making me sigh in pleasure and grip onto him tighter. His hot, slick tongue messaging as it rubbed against me, before he moved to do the same to the other.

"Ka... name..." I gripped his head and began pushing it down, praying he would get the message, and thankfully, he did. His tongue began its descent as he gripped the edge of my boxers and began pushing it down. Finally, my erection sprung free, the cold air feeling even colder as it was now covered in precum.

"I know Zero," His tongue flicked against the tip, causing me to groan and making him grin. I opened my mouth to retort but found myself slamming it shut again as Kaname suddenly took me entirely into his mouth. I tried to steady my breathing as Kaname began to bob his head up and down my length, his hands pushing my thighs further apart to give him easier access. _**Fuck, I'd forgotten how good he was as this...**_ He let go with a pop, before running his tongue from tip to base and nibbling on the engorged head, something he knew I always loved. I moaned as I leaned away, the over heated skin of my back coming into contact with the cold metal frame of the hospital bed and restricting any further movements. I looked down and magenta eyes, darkened by a barely concealed lust clashed with mine he took me into his mouth again and started sucking hungrily on my flesh. I threw my head back and pulled on his hair, the hot, tight, cavern of his mouth only tightening in response. But still, even that wasn't enough...

"Ka... Kaname... wait... please..." The forced words were barely audible even to me, yet somehow he still managed to hear them and stopped, lifting his head and looking at me expectantly. "... don't wanna... come... like this... only when... you're... inside..." The quiet confession made my face burn and made me look away in embarrassment. I didn't need to look at him to know there was an incredibly large, smug grin planted on his face, and that was something my pride couldn't take seeing. He _did_ manage to catch my notice when his head dropped down and he began sucking on me once again, making me yelp slightly. "Kana—" My protest was cut off as he shoved two fingers into my open mouth; and after trying (and failing) to mumble around his fingers I gave up and began to run my tongue along them instead. It was hard to concentrate, as Kaname was now going even more out of his way to do the things he knew would make me come quickly – since my Beloved is just an idiot that way. Finally he let go and pulled his fingers from my lips, giving me the chance to slide onto my back and try to catch my breath.

"Zero... Try to relax, okay? I promise I'll be gentle" He leaned over to place a swift kiss on me, as his fingers begun circling my entrance. I clung onto him, hiding my head in the crook of his neck, the smell of his blood distracting me as he pushed one finger inside of me. I flinched and dug my fingers into his back as he slowly began to move that finger, whispering quiet, loving apologies into my ear as he slipped in another finger, then another and began with those all too familiar scissoring motions. As the pain finally began to disappear, the pleasure from earlier begun increasing and his fingers started sliding in and out of me; pushing in different direction and curling, searching for that spot inside me that always made me tremble. It was driving me insane, and having Kaname's blood thumping so close to nose didn't help either... I turned and looked into his eyes, knowing mine were beginning to turn red. "It's okay Zero..." That was all the confirmation that I needed, and I didn't hesitate in sinking my teeth into his neck. His blood was intoxicating, the elixir a sweet, floral blend with only the touch of a metallic aftertaste; I sucked greedily on his neck, only barely hearing his moan over mine as he continued stroking my insides. My body was growing impossibly hotter, the need in Kaname's blood being absorbed into my own and making my cock painfully hard. I pulled my teeth from his neck, feeling slightly light-headed for having so much pure blood after not having any for so long, now I was more than willing to beg for Kaname. Suddenly, I flung my head back and screamed; my body tensing and my toes curling from intense pleasure. "Found it" His reply was seemingly innocent as he continued to push against the sweet spot inside of me, making me scream even louder and claw at his back.

"Ka... ngh... aah... meh... pleh... ease..." My words turned into broken moans as the pressure in my groin began to build to unbearable levels, and finally he pulled his fingers from me; staring at my flushed face as he liked them clean, making my blush spread even more, now reaching my ears and my neck. I hadn't realised he was still wearing his boxers until he stepped off the bed to peel them off of his skin. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as he moved back over to me, my eyes remained rooted to the monstrosity between his legs. _**It got BIGGER? It didn't need to get fucking BIGGER! Oh God... I'm gonna be ripped in half... **_Kaname's chuckle broke through my thoughts as he moved between my legs, making me visibly gulp.

"Scared?" I didn't even bother to lie and nodded frantically, but he simply laughed in response, before slicing his wrist with his claws and letting his blood drip into his enormous member. The cut healed almost instantly, but after a few strokes he was wet enough and he settled between my thighs; his hands holding my legs apart whilst he pressed up against my entrance. "It's okay Zero... relax..." His whispered words didn't particular help, as I kept staring between his legs. With another quiet chuckle he sunk his teeth into my neck, making me gasp and distracting me just enough to push the head of his length inside of me. It _hurt_, but as Kaname lapped up at my neck my brain began to get confused as to which part was supposed to be hurting, turning both pains into pleasure and allowing him to slowly, push completely inside of me. He pulled gently away from my neck, allowing me time to recover from my slight dizziness as well as get comfortable with his size. Eventually I wrapped my legs around his waist in confirmation, tightening my grip on his neck as he finally began to move. He was slow at first, spending time planting kisses all over me as he moved his hips, allowing me to feel every part of the hard flesh inside of me, but when the heat in my groin didn't seem to decrease I leaned into his ear to whisper quietly.

"Kaname... don't be so gentle, I'm fine. Harder, please" And that was all it took. He pulled out almost completely, before slamming back into me, causing me to moan loudly as he repeated the motion. "H-harder... Faster... Kaname..." His pace begun to quicken and he continued to pound into me, making me arch against him and move my hips to meet every thrust, his name the only thing I could make out on my lips. Then, he hit that spot inside me again and I saw stars, screaming for him to do it again. I lost all sense of time as I lay beneath him, our sweaty bodies pressed together, limbs entwined, the only sounds echoing through the room being our heavy breathing, my constant moaning, skin smacking against skin as our body joined. My mind was blank, completely run over by pleasure, my arms moving upon instinct as I tried to make him feel as good as he was making me feel. But yet again, he surpassed me, wrapping his hand around my length and stroking in time with his thrusts, clenching and unclenching, running his thumb in torturous circles over the slit. I couldn't take anymore. I opened my mouth to try and give some warning, but instead an incredibly loud shriek erupted from my lips as the pleasure exploded inside of me, making me lights flash before my eyes as I came, shooting my hot, misty seed across our chests. Kaname came moments after me, holding me tightly against as a deep groan shook his body, the hot spurts inside me only managing to prolong the ecstasy I was feeling. We then both collapsed, panting as he lay on top of me, the weight of his body comforting against me. When our breathing finally begun to slow, he started to lift himself off of me, mumbling about his weight being uncomfortable, but I held him in place.

"Kaname... Again" My face turned scarlet as his eyes widened before shifting to the new erection between our bodies.

"Hmm" He hummed happily, moving over me again.

***o*o*o***

The morning glare of the sun was burning my eyelids, trying to force me awake.

Groaning in frustration, I turned on my side and found two things: one being the telling pain coming from my rear, the other a smug pureblood grinning at me. I smiled and pressed me lips to his,

"Mornin" I mumbled sleepily, curling up against him.

"Good morning love, want some breakfast?" I groaned again at the loss of his warmth, forcing myself into a sitting position and wincing as I did so. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"What do _you_ think? Normal people have about _one_ hour of make-up sex, but no, Kaname Kuran being the Vampire King he is must have _twelve fucking hours_... That pun wasn't intended; and if I didn't love you so much I would've slit your throat while you slept" I grumbled, glaring at him as I took the tray of food he handed to me whilst he laughed at my grumpiness.

"Oh? But if I remember correctly, it was you who was—"

"I'm not listening to you Kaname," I cut him off, sinking into my well earned breakfast. He simply sighed and handed me a folded up piece of paper,

"Here, I found this and the breakfast while you were still asleep." I reluctantly took the note, holding it in one hand whilst I sipped on a glass of orange juice.

**Zezo! I'm happy you were too tired from your make-up sex to notice me coming in earlier, writing this stuff is a LOT easier.**

**But man you slept late! Sorry Kaname kept you going so long...**

**Though it's probably my fault too, considering I slipped a **_**tiny-weeny **_**bit of aphrodisiac into your mango juice...**

**But it's okay! You enjoyed it! You'll heal! Everyone wins ;-P**

**By the way, when you guys are done come find me! We need to start making plans!**

**Love Krysa xxx**

**P.S. I snuck in and took pictures of you and Kaname asleep and holding onto each other this morning ^^**

**Just know that if I sell them, the money is compensation from you worrying me so much with almost drowning.**

**You can't complain. I WIN! X-D**

By the time we reached the mango juice bit my orange juice was already all over the blanket and Kaname was laughing next to me, I SWEAR one of these days I'll get Krysa for all the hassle she's caused me...

"She's a good friend," I looked at Kaname as if he was mad, before continuing to mop up the bed,

"Really? Of course she is," the sarcasm was more than evident in my voice.

"But she was right about making plans... Zero, come here please" I stopped and frowned at him, but did as I was told and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling a dry part of the blanket over to cover my lap.

"What's this?"

"Close your eyes" I sighed and closed them, listening to him open the drawer next to the bed before shutting it. I felt the bed rise as he got up and wondered what the hell he was doing.

"Zero... I wasn't lying when I said I want to spend an eternity with you. I love you so much that it almost hurts, and when I left you... I felt hollow, as if I'd lost all purpose and reason. I promised you that I would try and gain your trust remember? That I would stay beside you're side and show you how much I truly love you. Zero... open your eyes"

I opened them, and found them focused on a small, navy blue box balanced in his hands. Inside it laid a ring, white gold forming the shape of rose vines intricately wound together, sparkling gems of different colours arranged to look like roses amidst the vines, a plain band of platinum on either side, seeming to hold the delicate middle together.

_**Oh my God...**_

"Zero, will you marry me?"

My eyes remained locked on the ring, until my vision became blurry with tears of happiness. I jumped off of the bed and into his arms, clinging onto his neck as I whispered my shaky response into his ear.

"Yes"

* * *

Awww! That's so cute! But it still isn't over yet guys! Still two more chapters to go!


	19. You May Kiss

Here's the wedding guys! I wasn't quite sure what to right for this one, but I hope it shows you a little of the craziness that goes on behind the wedding.

* * *

Chapter 19 – You May Kiss – **Krysa's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT FLOWERS? We wanted roses and Lavender! Pale, lilac **ROSES** and **LAVENDER**! Lilies are not an option! Go fix it now!"

I flipped my phone shut and took a deep breath, hoping that Zero couldn't hear my angry whispers. It's been a whole year since Kaname proposed to Zero, and now, FINALLY the day of the wedding has come. This is because Zero wanted to at least finish at Cross Academy, which is fair enough, because to be honest I wouldn't want to spend my honeymoon doing coursework either. As much as I wanted to rent out the worlds biggest church and invite a couple thousand of people – since it all would've been on Kuran's credit card anyway –Zero threatened to shoot me and not show if I did, so now we're having a small wedding with select family and friends. As the Maid of Honour – and the only girl Zero actually trusts enough – I've more or less been put in charge of the wedding.

_**...NEVER AGAIN**_

I now know that for my wedding I'm going to get a wedding planner, and just offer them a credit and leave them to do everything – the way that idiot Kuran did with me. I've spared his life because of Zero's sake only. But anyway, as I was saying, today is the day that they're finally going to get married. Minus all my frustrations, I can't help but be overly excited!

"Krysa" I jumped slightly and spun around to find Zero looking at me with questioning eyes, "You've been out here a while. Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine! Quit using me as a reason to run away from Ruka and Rima! Come on; back inside, it's supposed to be bad luck if the groom seems the bride before the wedding!" I began to push him back inside the door again,

"So I'm the bride?" he frowned at me as I closed the door behind us.

"Well, you're the uke, I guess that means you play the more feminine role in the relationship" His face flushed completely red at my comment, giving me enough time to drag him back to the mirror while he was still in a stunned silence.

* * *

**-Kaname's POV-**

"Maybe I should just go and check..." I stood, but four pairs of hands were instantly on me, forcing me to sit back down again.

"Kaname-sama, it wouldn't be wise at the minute" Takuma offered a comforting smile,

"That's right Kaname-sama! It's supposed to be bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Aidou chuckled quietly to himself at the thought of Zero being a waiting bride.

"Krysa would never let you," Kain mumbled quietly next to me.

"You can't go anyway, she's littered the place with hunter charms, and the only people who can enter are people of her choice." I frowned at Shiki's statement; I guess I should've known that Krysa wouldn't let me anywhere near him until the ceremony.

"Tell you what Kaname, I'll go and check on them if it really bothers you. I'm sure Krysa will at least open the door for me." Takuma's eyes were gleaming like a happy child's, and I couldn't help but sigh and send him on his way. I watched as he opened the door and quietly closed it behind him, my mind running ragged. What if Zero was beginning to have second thoughts? What if he decided that he wasn't sure if he was willing to trust me this much just yet? I sat quietly, staring at the door, trying to keep myself calm. The complete joy battling against the worry inside of me; what if I wasn't good enough for Zero? What if I couldn't make him happy? Sighing again I leaned back in my chair, just hoping that Takuma would bring with him good news.

* * *

**-Zero's POV-**

I sat in deep thought as I stared at the mirror, my eyes rooted on the nimble movements of fingers in my hair.

Krysa told me a few months back that it would be better if I grew my hair out for the wedding, and I did as I was told. Now, with my hair a few inches below my shoulders, Ruka and Rima were free to experiment whilst Krysa stayed next to me and tried to keep me calm. Even though today is my wedding day, I can't help but feel incredibly worried. _What if he gets bored of me? What if I can't make him happy? What if Yuki gets her memory back and decides to make a re-appearance?_ These were the thoughts that were running circles in my head, making it hard for me to really express the happiness I was truly feeling. My gaze dropped as I nervously fiddled with my hands, I jumped slightly when another pale hand covered mine.

"Zezo, I know you're worried, but believe me, everything is going to work out. Besides, I planned this wedding, do you honestly think my wonderful mind couldn't have comprehended everything that could go wrong and already set up a billion worst-case-scenario plans?" I glanced up at her beaming face,

"It's not the wedding I'm worried about... it's... the after" I mumbled quietly.

"Zezo, do you love Kaname?"

"Yes,"

"Does he love you?"

"He tells me every day..." I frowned slightly at that,

"Do you wanna make this work and live happily ever after with him?"

"Yes" I blushed slightly as I responded.

"Then STOP WORRYING! If you guys love each other enough, it'll work out fine. And if it doesn't, I'll be there to drag Kuran back kicking and screaming to apologise for whatever he did wrong to you," I couldn't help but laugh, it's typical for Krysa to admit that Kaname would obviously be the one in the wrong. A quiet knock came from the door behind us, "Come in Takuma!" I looked up into the mirror and smiled at Takuma as he walked closer.

"How did you know it was me?"

"My hunter charms warned me, that's the only reason you got close enough to knock. If it was Kuran he wouldn't have even been able to get into the corridor."

"Kiryu-sama, you look wonderful!" I rolled my eyes at him,

"I'm just doing as I'm told here, and seriously, Zero is fine, I'm not the 'sama' type. How's Kaname?"

"He's worrying if you're okay, I'm just coming to prove that his worst nightmares aren't confirmed." I smiled slightly; it doesn't surprise me that he's sitting there worrying himself to death.

"Takuma, can you please start taking the boys over to the church? We'll be following soon after," My heart began to pound a little bit harder in anticipation as Takuma said his goodbyes and slipped back outside. The hands fell from my hair and I stood up, finally beginning to slip into my clothes, all the while hearing the girls around me offer words of compliment and comfort. When I heard the sound of the car I wanted to run to the window and try and spot Kaname, but Krysa's firm hand locked with mine stopped me as she began to drag me downstairs and towards our own car.

This is it.

Wish me luck

* * *

**-Kaname's POV-**

It took all of my will to keep my eyes at the front of the church as the gasps of awe surrounded me when Zero walked in.

The organ music was slow, slowing their steps and making my heart smack against my ribs in anticipation. The church really was a small one, and was located on one the isles of the UK, the smell of the sea adding to the serene scene around us. The hills were covered in lavender and speckles of chalk stone, making them a light purple-blue that glittered in the sun. The isle was surrounded by calm seas, and a small village located further away from us. We stood in the once abandoned church – which Krysa took upon herself to refurbish for the ceremony – hidden in the hills, away from the eyes of nosy humans and stray animals. The inside of church was decorated a pure, untainted white, with ribbons and bows of silver holding up the array of pale lilac roses, lavenders and pastel coloured wild flowers, giving the church a sweet and calming aroma. Finally, as I turned to look at My Beloved, I felt my heart stop. His lilac eyes a sparkling version of flowers I knew Krysa forced him to hold, his silver white hair decorated with braids fanned out into the shapes of silver hearts, easily out shining every other piece of silver in the church. He was wearing a long white tailcoat, with matching trousers and a silver waistcoat, all of the above tailor fit to hug his skin and drive me crazy.

"You look beautiful," I hadn't realised I'd said the words until his cheeks turned a pale pink and he looked away in embarrassment, making him looking even more adorably gorgeous. As the ceremony begun, I kept my eyes locked on Zero, my worries evaporating as I stared at his face. Zero was a loud, moody, slightly violent hunter who shunned the world and rarely offered friendship. Yet for me, he was the most beautiful and kind person I'd ever met; the person who unconditionally loved me and forgave me even though I've treated him horribly, the person who truly cherished me and continues to cherish. The person who I love to hold at night... even if the rest of the world never knew this side of him, I'm happy it's the side he shows me.

"I now pronounce you as legally married, bound and tied forever, you may kiss," I sighed quietly, thankful that the priest chose to change the words before Zero threw a fit. My Beloved turned to me, blushing deeply, obviously embarrassed about having so many people stare at us during such and intimate moment. I smiled at his shyness, and took a step closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him towards me. I pressed my lips to his, feeling him melt against my chest and kissed me back.

I barely heard the cheering in the church

* * *

It's almost the end people! Only one more chapter!


	20. Zero Kiryu!

This is it guys! This is the end! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing all the time, all of guys are awesome! This is going to be a lot shorter than all my other chapters, but that's because I'm going to write a sequel, so this is the little in-between bit. Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking guys, enjoy! ^**-**^

* * *

Chapter 20 – Zero Kiryu? – **Yuki's POV**

"Man... they look like they're having so much fun! I _**HATE**_ maths!"

My mumblings of awe were centred on the wedding photos I was now flicking through. My big brother Kaname got married two weeks ago to his fiancé Zero Kiryu, someone who was incredibly good looking and a total angel by the looks of the pictures. I wanted to go _**so badly**_, but not only am I stuck here in America, I also have to attend summer school after consecutively failing all my calculus exams as well as my calculus mid-term. I sighed heavily as I dropped onto my computer table, staring at my laptop screen. The picture was of Kaname and Zero alone together, both of them smiling happily at the camera; behind them were endless his of glittering purple-blue, which only made the colour of Zero's eyes an even more enchanting lilac. I sighed again, blushing slightly, maybe in another life I would've met someone like Zero and fallen in love with him. Then again, if Kaname wasn't my brother I totally would've been in love with him too. My life would be perfect if I had two guys like them fighting over me...

But who am I kidding? As if two sane guys would ever fight over me like that!

Anyway, life has been really weird for me. Last year, I woke up in a hospital bed, with my brother Kaname smiling over me, telling me that I'd been in a serious accident in Cross Academy. He told me that I'd woken up from a three year coma, and that the reason I was in America is because I had to be transferred here to undergo surgery after my accident. That explained why I had no memory and didn't even know the date when I woke up. My brother told me about how when we were young, our parents died and we were taken in by a man called Kaien Cross, a man who was close friends with the family. I still have some memories of the times we spent together with Cross in Japan, along with very few memories of meeting Zero when we were younger too.

After my brother had helped to explain everything, he stayed with me for another two weeks setting up a place for me here in America. He told me how much he wanted me home, but then reminded me of the fact that my doctor was in America, and it would be safer for me to stay here instead of flying across the world. So, there I was, starting High School and barely knowing a word of English. Thankfully though, I met another Japanese girl in my class called Sakura, who also lives in the flat next door to me and has been helping me survive this last year.

"Now If only I could get her to help with calculus..." I resumed flicking through the pictures I'd been emailed. "Ah! I should've been there!"

"There's a reason that you weren't" I jack-knifed out of my chair and spun around, scanning the room. There was a man on the couch behind me. I knew that I'd locked up everything in the house, yet for some reason, a gentle breeze was still coming from the glass door than led to my balcony.

"H-how did you get in here?" My heart was pounding in my chest as I pressed myself against my computer table, trying to slyly grope around for something to hit him with.

"Now, now Yuki, there's no need to be afraid. I'm only here for a favour." I'd managed to grip onto the lamp and was gently pulling it towards me, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Get out" I hissed, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Come on, I haven't even introduced myself. Besides, don't you want to know what happened to you? Why there's a three year gap in your memory?" He'd already risen and was now in front of me; I used this as my chance and yanked the lamp from the wall, cracking against his skull before sprinting towards the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me, panting hard in terror. I lifted my head, hoping that I would calm myself...

Then I stopped breathing completely.

"Now that wasn't very nice"

The man was standing in my bathtub, glaring down at me with familiar eyes. Before I could even inhale he was in front of me, one of his hands binding my wrists. All I could do was tremble in fear,

"W-who... are you?" My words came out and an almost inaudible whisper.

"My name..."

A blinding pain tore through my senses, causing to shriek as I collapse to the floor. I felt as if two pieces of white hot iron had been stabbed into my neck and I clawed at my skin, hoping to lessen the pain. A deep laugh came from above me, and I forced myself to look upwards. The man above me was holding a large syringe, full of a metallic blue-black liquid, with two needles pointing from the end. All I could do was assume that was what he stabbed me with. Eventually, his laughter came to a stop and his free hand moved and yanked down the hood of the long trench coat he was wearing.

My body froze completely.

Silver white hair had been cut short and hard, pale lilac eyes were looking down at me; one of those eyes accompanied with a crescent shaped scar just below it, a sinister grin was plastered on his face...

But even still, the features were all too familiar.

"My name... is Zero Kiryu"

Another laugh erupted from his mouth just as my world faded to black.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


End file.
